The Dark Side
by sandybeliever
Summary: "What's wrong, Ken?" Dobey asked as he heard the tremor in his detective's voice. "It's Starsky. He's in the hospital. In L.A." "L.A.? What happened and what is he doing in L.A? Is he sick or hurt?" "More like sick, Captain." "What do you mean by 'more like sick?"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Hutch grinned as he watched his partner gyrating on the dance floor with his girlfriend. He dropped his arm over the back of the booth bench and pulled his own date, Irene, in for a kiss then picked up his beer and took a long swig.

"What are you smiling about?" Irene asked, laughing.

"Oh, nothing. Just enjoying the show," he gestured toward Starsky and Michelle out on the floor.

Irene leaned into Hutch and they both watched the couple until they headed back to the booth.

Starsky was still wiggling his hips as he approached the table. Michelle sat down and breathed a sigh of relief as she fanned herself. "I'm broiling." She picked up her drink and took a sip.

"Ah, Michelle, Ma Belle. You're a lightweight."

Michelle looked incredulous. "A lightweight?"

"That's what I said," Starsky smirked.

"Well, give me a minute and I'll be back out there."

Starsky flopped down next to her. "See what I mean? A lightweight."

"Give her a break, Starsk. You've been out there almost non-stop."

"Thft, what do you know old man? You two danced one dance."

"Two," Irene held up two fingers.

"Woop-de-doo," Starsky said twirling his own finger in the air.

Irene looked over at Hutch. "He has a point. We have been fuddy duddies tonight."

"Challenge accepted, my dear," Hutch said gallantly as he slid out of the booth and reached for Irene's hand. The two danced out onto the floor as Starsky and Michelle watched.

Starsky looked over at his girlfriend and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Nuh uh, I'm serious, Dave. I need to take a breather. I need to save my strength."

Starsky's lop-sided grin widened. "Oh yeah, what for?" His eyebrows waggled and Michelle giggled. A few minutes later Hutch and Irene returned to the booth. "Already? You oughta be ashamed, Grandpa."

"Yeah yeah, stow it, Starsk. I'm tired," Hutch said leaning back.

"Tired? From chasing down that suspect? Oh come on."

"Lighten up, David," Irene said. She leaned into Hutch and kissed his cheek.

"What do you say, Ma Michelle?" Starsky pointed at the dance floor. "One more for the road?"

Michelle let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble?" Starsky asked with a leer.

"Uh, Starsk," Hutch began, "that's not what you think it means."

"Shut up, Partner. It's all in how you _say_ it." Starsky took Michelle's hand and they slid out of the booth leaving Hutch and Irene shaking their heads.

Hutch paid the tab as Starsky and his girl finished their dance. They met at the door.

"Hang on, gotta make a pit stop." Michelle hurried down the hall to the ladies room.

"Not a bad idea. Be right back," Irene said and followed her.

Hutch leaned against the wall and smiled at his partner who was grinning as he watched the girls disappear. "You two seem to be getting serious."

Starsky looked over at his friend and nodded. "We are. If she's not at my place, I'm at her's."

"That's great, Starsk. I'm happy for you."

"What about you and Irene? She seems great."

Hutch's smile faded a bit. "She is, really. She is."

"But?"

Hutch shrugged. "I don't know. I have yet to find someone that…" his voice trailed off.

"That makes you feel like you did with Gillian."

Hutch looked down at his shoes and nodded. "Yeah."

"It'll happen, Hutch. It will."

Hutch looked up at Starsky. "So, you and Michelle…you feel about her like you felt about Terry?"

Starsky looked away. After a moment, he said softly, "No."

Hutch felt bad and placed a hand on Starsky's shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry, Buddy."

"It's okay," Starsky said with a small smile. He heard the girls returning and looked down the hall. "Terry was a once in a lifetime, ya know?"

Hutch drew in a breath and nodded before putting on a smile for Irene. He put his arm around her and led her out into the parking lot. Starsky did the same with Michelle.

The next day Starsky came bounding into the squad room with even more pep than usual. He called out a hello to a uniformed officer as he punched the man in the shoulder.

"Hey, watch it, Starsky. That hurt," the man said, rubbing his arm.

"Oh, sorry about that, Ted. Don't know my own strength." Starsky started bouncing on his toes and punching at the air like a prize fighter readying for a match. Ted took a step back, turned away and retreated quickly. Starsky just shrugged and bounced over to Hutch who was sitting at his desk. Hutch threw up his hands.

"Easy, Starsk."

Starsky stopped bouncing and waved a disgusted hand at his partner. "Aw, you're no fun."

Hutch got up and poured himself a cup of coffee. "I'd offer you a cup but I think you've had enough already." He placed his mug down on his desk and sat back down.

Starsky sat down across from him. "Haven't had any coffee today." He picked up a file and opened it.

Hutch paused mid sip and looked up surprised. "What? How can that be? Without coffee, you wouldn't even be out of your apartment by now, let alone be this…animated."

"Yeah, I know. That is pretty much what Michelle says. I think it is my morning run that gets me pumped."

Hutch had to put down his coffee after almost spitting it across the desk. "Morning? Run?"

"Yeah, I've been known to jog!" Starsky said defensively.

"Jog, yes – but usually after I beg you and never in the morning. How long has this been going on?"

Starsky picked up his pencil and began to tap it on the desk as he browsed through the folder in front of him. "A couple of weeks. Michelle and I had gotten into the habit of walking in that park near my place, you know the one?" Starsky looked up and Hutch nodded. "We stopped one day to try a free sample of an energy drink and the woman and I started talking…"

"Wait, what woman?"

"The woman giving out the samples."

"Oh, so this is about a chick. And Michelle was with you?" Hutch screwed up his face and tsk'ed his tongue. "Starsk." Hutch shook his head back and forth.

Starsky looked up again. "No, it isn't like that. Geez, Hutch. Get your mind out of the gutter, would ya?" Starsky made a face back at his partner as Hutch chuckled. "This woman is old. Probably close to 52 or somethin'! Anyway, we got to chatting about things and I went back a few more times." Starsky started tapping the pencil on his chin as the thought. "She was saying she was going to start putting her cart out on the path in the morning."

Hutch waited for Starsky to continue but when he didn't, he prodded, "And?"

"I don't know, for some reason I just started going out early. I really like this energy drink and I buy one, sit and enjoy the scenery then go for a run."

"What the heck is an energy drink, anyway?"

"She said it has vitamins and junk in it. Actually sounds right up your alley, Hutch. This one takes great, though. Nice and sweet."

"Sounds like just a bunch of sugar and caffeine if you ask me. You shouldn't put that into your body, Starsky."

"Well, I like it. Besides, I felt bad for her. Wanted to help her out, ya know?"

"Why's that?"

"Well, being blind, she has limited chances to…"

"She's blind?"

"Yeah, didn't I mention that?"

"No, you did not."

"Well, she is. Just trying to help her out. Besides, it got me running, didn't it?" Starsky picked up another pencil and started a drum solo on the various office supplies on the desk, ending with a rim shot on the hat of the ceramic pig to his left. Hutch just shook his head and went back to his report.

At the end of the week, Hutch was still amazed at the energy his partner had each morning but it was becoming a little more annoying every day. The other men and women in the squad room cleared a path when Starsky came in each morning. And when it was Starsky's turn to drive, Hutch swore he was going to leave dents in the shape of his fingers in the armrest of the Torino.

Hutch picked up the phone as it rang. He covered his free ear to drown out the sound of Starsky's foot thumping beneath the desk. He hung up the phone and stated, "Let's go, Starsk. That was Old Joe. He said he just spotted Richard Prescott over on Fifth."

"All right!" Starsky exclaimed, grabbing his jacket and heading out of the squad room. "I'll drive!"

Hutch's stomach lurched at the thought of riding in the striped tomato again.

Hutch scanned his side of the street, glad that Starsky had to slow down once they arrived on Fifth Avenue. "Anything?" he asked without looking over at Starsky.

"Nope, nuthin'."

"Turn around and head down again. Maybe we missed him."

"Okay," Starsky said as he made a sudden u-turn. Cars screeched to a halt on both sides of the road and horns blared.

"Holy shit, Starsk!" Hutch yelled out as he grabbed onto the armrest yet again. "You are going to get us both killed."

"Oh ease up," Starsky replied calmly.

Just as Hutch was about to continue his complaint, he spotted Prescott stepping out onto the sidewalk from a pawn shop on his right. "There!"

Prescott had heard the sound of the horns and squealing tires when Starsky u-turned. He recognized the Torino and broke into a run. Starsky gunned the engine, sped ahead then slammed on the brakes so Hutch could jump out and chase Prescott on foot. Hutch barely had time to push the car door shut behind him when Starsky hit the gas and raced down the road to cut Prescott off.

Hutch broke into an easy run, knowing it wouldn't be difficult to catch up with the overweight man. He called out for him to stop but was not surprised when Prescott continued to run down the street. Hutch closed the gap and would have been able to grab the suspect by the collar but suddenly he saw a flash of red to his left as Starsky pulled into the alley ahead of Prescott, jumped out of his car, quickly climbing over the hood, then vaulted into the air, landing on top of the man.

Hutch slowed down, realizing Starsky had Prescott but was shocked at what he saw next. Starsky, flipped the man onto his back and without warning, punched him in the face. Prescott was caught off guard and didn't have a chance to shield himself from the attack. His lip split open, spraying blood.

"What the…?" Hutch said to himself, he covered the last few yards between him and his partner quickly, just in time to grab Starsky's fist before he could land another blow on the stunned man beneath him. He pulled Starsky to his feet.

"Starsky, what the hell are you doing?" Hutch yelled. He was shocked when Starsky spun around and raised his opposite fist as if he was going to punch Hutch. "Whoa!" Hutch pushed Starsky away. Starsky stumbled back then looked from Hutch to Prescott still lying on the ground.

"Oh," Starsky said quietly. "Sorry, Hutch."

Hutch knelt down and grabbed Prescott's wrist as he pulled his handcuffs from his belt. He had to wrestle briefly with the man on the ground as he was trying to scuffle backwards away from Hutch, afraid he would again be punched.

"Relax, Prescott. You are under arrest." Hutch continued to recite the Miranda rights to the now-handcuffed man. He glanced over at Starsky who was still in the spot he was in when Hutch pushed him. Hutch opened the back door of Starsky's car and carefully guided Prescott into the back. He then opened the passenger side door and went to climb in. He looked over at Starsky. "You coming?"

Starsky came out of his shock. "Yeah, I'm comin'."

"Do you want me to drive?" Hutch offered.

"No," Starsky stated adamantly.

Once at the station, Hutch put Prescott into an interrogation room, uncuffed him and handed him his handkerchief.

"Th…thanks." Prescott took the cloth and carefully dabbed at his still dripping lip.

Starsky entered the room and went to close the door behind him but Hutch whirled around, placed his hand on Starsky's chest and pushed him back into the hall. "A word, please," Hutch hissed. After shutting the door, Hutch turned to Starsky. "What the hell was that about?" Hutch said, barely able to control the volume of his voice.

"What?" Starsky asked, obviously not aware of what his friend was asking.

"What do you mean, 'what'? You used excessive force on Prescott. I would have had him if you hadn't jumped him.

"Hey, you don't know that for sure."

"Oh come on, Starsky! Of course I know it. And you know it too. What was that back there? Not to mention you almost clocked me too!" Hutch forced himself to calm down as people in the corridor stopped to stare at them.

"Yeah, sorry. Sorry, Hutch. Just got caught up in it, ya know?"

"Oh really? If you were a rookie, I'd say 'Sure, I know.' But you're not and you may have just blown our case; you know that, don't you?"

Starsky hung his head but didn't reply. Completely exasperated, Hutch turned back to the interrogation room door. "Stay here. I'll handle this one myself."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Dobey's face was flushed and sweating as he slammed his office door behind Starsky and Hutch. He pointed at the chairs across from his desk. "Sit down. Now."

"Cap'n, look…"

"I don't want to hear another word from you, Starsky. What you did was inexcusable and I could have you written up for this."

"Will there be in inquiry, Captain?" Hutch asked quietly.

Dobey spun to face the blond detective then took a breath as he pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his brow. "No, there shouldn't be. Prescott is too stupid to know that he could really make trouble with this and was happy to just be released. Let's hope he stays stupid and doesn't go babbling to anyone with a clue about what went on today."

"Sorry, Cap'n," Starsky said in barely a whisper.

Dobey sat down at his desk. "Don't let this happen again, Dave." Dobey's voice had returned to normal and there was a hint of sympathy in it. "Now get out of here."

"Thanks, Captain," Hutch said. He left the office followed by Starsky.

Hutch sat down at his desk and pulled out the report on Prescott. He roughly stuffed it into the typewriter and began to fill it out. He heard Starsky sit down across from him but didn't look up. After pulling the completed report from the machine, he put it in the file, closed it and tossed it into his out basket.

Starsky got up and poured a cup of coffee. "You want some?"

"Sure," Hutch said but had trouble keeping the anger from his voice. "I thought you gave up coffee."

"I had. Just tired today."

"Well, you didn't seem tired earlier." Hutch closed his eyes, sorry for having said it with such irritation.

"Yeah, well…" Starsky trailed off as he placed a mug of coffee on Hutch's side of the desk then went back to scooping two heaping spoons of sugar into his own. Hutch watched Starsky stir the brew, taste it, make a face and add another heaping spoonful of sugar to it.

"That's disgusting."

Starsky tasted the coffee, grimaced slightly and went back to sit down. "Yeah I know, but the sugar helps it a bit."

"I meant the sugar, Starsk." Hutch smirked and took a drink of his own coffee.

Starsky looked up and realizing what he'd done, smiled back. "Well, I didn't have an energy drink this morning. She wasn't there today."

"That explains it. You're a sugar addict now. You realize that, don't you?"

Starsky contemplated the statement. "Yeah, I guess I am. But I've never felt better. I burn it off with the running."

"Well, that's good. Just don't keep drinking it if you give up the running."

"Hey, don't think I'm going to give up," Starsky said, annoyed.

"You do have a habit of starting things and never finishing them," Hutch said, laughing. He relaxed, glad the earlier tension was dissipating.

"Well…well…" Starsky stammered then finished by sticking out his tongue at his best friend. Hutch laughed and Starsky joined him.

After a moment, Starsky glanced over his shoulder at Dobey's door and began to chew on his pencil.

"What?" Hutch asked apprehensively.

"Well, it's just that I told Michelle I would ask for Friday off so we could spend the weekend in Catalina."

"Oh, Starsk, I don't think this is the best time. Not after what just happened." Starsky wiggled in his seat and continued to chew his pencil. Hutch watched him then leaned in to whisper, "You could say you need the time off because you are stressed. He might buy that."

Starsky's eyes popped open wide then a grin spread across his face. "That's brilliant. I knew I kept you around for somethin'." Starsky laughed when Hutch stuck his tongue out this time. "I'll ask him at the end of the day – not now."

"So you got Friday off?" Michelle asked the next night.

"Sure did," Starsky said with a smile. "Come on, let's dance." He grabbed his date's hand to lead her onto the dance floor.

"Hey, hang on a while. We just got here and I need a chance to digest that burger." Michelle patted her stomach. Irene laughed when her friend let out a small burp. "Oops, sorry. I have to lay off Huggy's food."

"Not while you're with me," Starsky joked. "Come on, let's dance, Michelle." He drew her name out like a whining child.

Just then the music changed to a slow song. "Okay, let's dance to this," Michelle said, sliding from the booth. "Come with us," she said to Irene.

Hutch and Irene nodded at each other and joined their friends. Hutch rested his forehead against Irene's when she wrapped her arms around his neck. They swayed happily to the mellow tune. When that song ended, they all stayed on the dance floor for the next song, which was a thumping dance tune. Hutch laughed as he watched his partner twirl his girl around the floor. For a moment they switched partners and Starsky took Irene and dipped her low then popped her back up and gyrated around her in the middle of the floor. He and Hutch switched back to their own dates and finished the song.

Hutch threw his arm around Irene's shoulder as they walked back to their table. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Michelle shaking her head at Starsky and walking off the dance floor as another fast song started. Irene slid into the booth followed by Hutch. They picked up their drinks and took a long sip to cool off. Michelle was half way back to the table when Starsky came up behind her and took hold of her wrist. Michelle pulled her hand away with a smile and kept walking. Suddenly Starsky grabbed her wrist again and pulled her toward him. Hutch watched Michelle shouting at Starsky who continued to hold tightly to her wrist.

"What the hell?" Hutch said, which made Irene follow his gaze.

"Michelle?" Irene asked, concerned.

Hutch rose from his seat and could just make out Michelle's voice saying, "Let go, Dave; you're hurting me."

"Hey, hey, Starsk. Let the lady go."

"Stay out of this!" Starsky snapped and Hutch took a step back. Seeing the fear in Hutch's eyes made Starsky calm down a bit. He roughly dropped Michelle's arm. "Oh, just go on."

Michelle rubbed her wrist and looked from Starsky to Hutch then back to Starsky. "I just don't want to dance right now," she said softly and walked back to the table.

Hutch put his hands on his hips and stared at his best friend as if waiting for an explanation. When Starsky just stood there not saying anything, Hutch asked, "What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on, Hutch." Starsky scanned the room, his eyes landing on a tall dark woman by the bar who was moving to the beat of the music. Starsky took a step toward her but Hutch put a hand out to stop him.

"You've got to be kidding."

Starsky looked at Hutch who gestured with his head over his shoulder at Michelle. Starsky ran his hands through his hair and let out a small laugh. "Yeah, what am I thinking?" He headed back to the table.

Irene had gotten up and was headed toward the ladies room. "You coming, Chelle?"

"No, you go ahead," Michelle answered meekly.

"Hey, would you look at that, Hutch. Two women aren't going to the bathroom together. Something must be wrong." Starsky looked over at Michelle who looked away with hurt in her eyes.

As Starsky moved to apologize, Hutch stepped back and turned toward the men's room to give them some privacy. When he returned with Irene a few minutes later, Starsky and Michelle were snuggled together in the corner of the booth, kissing and laughing.

Hutch cleared his throat. "You two need some alone time?" He smiled as they looked up at him.

"Oh, sorry," Starsky grinned and slid away from Michelle a bit.

As they spent the evening drinking, laughing and dancing, Hutch watched his partner carefully. In two days, Starsky had displayed uncharacteristic bouts of aggression and Hutch was worried. Maybe it was stress, after all. Hutch was glad Dobey had okayed the long weekend for Starsky. He vowed to keep a more watchful eye on his best friend and hoped this was something that would blow over soon.

The next day was Thursday and once again Starsky bounded into the squad room so exuberantly, everyone cleared a path. He carried a paper bag in his hand.

"Not donuts, Starsk. They'll clog your arteries."

"No, not donuts. I ate those already." Starsky reached into the bag and pulled out a large jar of dark greenish liquid.

"What the hell is that?" Hutch asked peering through the glass.

"This, my boy, happens to be Miss Jane's magic elixir."

Hutch looked up from the jar. "The woman from Beverly Hillbillies?"

"What? No! Hutch, this is the stuff. This is the energy drink I told you about."

"What are you doing with a huge jar of it? Please tell me you are not going to drink all of that now?" Hutch picked up the phone. "Let me just get the paramedics over here now."

"Would ya knock it off. I mentioned to Jane that I was going away for the weekend and she gave me this to take with me."

"Why?"

"Why? Why? Because it is fantastic and she didn't want me to stop running even though I was away on vacation. Isn't that sweet?"

"Starsky, you do realize that you can run just fine without this…this…stuff." Hutch picked up the jar and swirled the liquid inside.

"Take a swig."

"What?" Hutch put down the jar. "No, thank you. Starsky you should have that analyzed."

"You are such a party pooper. In fact, speaking of pooping, this 'stuff,' as you call it…"

"Please tell me you are not going to go into some kind of detail about your bowel habits."

"Well, let me tell you…"

"No, do _not_ tell me. Please, Starsky. I'm begging you." Starsky mumbled something and sat down. "What was that?"

"I said you are a pansy."

"Pansy?"

"Yes, pansy."

"Because I don't want to hear about…" Hutch began but then put his hands up. "Never mind. Just, never mind."

"Fine," Starsky said with a pout.

The day was busy for the detectives but as they day wore on, Hutch realized that Starsky was abnormally quiet except for when they were dealing with the public or interrogating a suspect. At the end of the day, Hutch filed some paperwork in the cabinet behind him while Starsky completed the report on the latest bust. Hutch sat back down and watched his partner pull the report from the typewriter and sign it. He then placed it in a manila folder and put it in the tray on his desk.

"Starsky, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Starsky said in a flat tone.

"You're not mad at me for not listening to your bathroom tales, are you?"

Starsky stared blankly at Hutch for a moment then raised an eyebrow. "No. Geez, Hutch."

"Well, you've been quiet since this morning."

"Have I?" Starsky asked. "Just thinking, is all."

"Be careful, don't hurt yourself." Hutch chuckled at the now common joke but got no response from across the desk.

"Well, that's all set," Starsky said, pointing to the completed report in his tray. "Take a look at it tomorrow then have Dobey sign it." Starsky got up and took his coat from the back of his chair, tossed it over his shoulder and took a step away. He then snapped his fingers, came back to his desk and pulled out the brown paper bag with the jar of energy drink. He headed toward the door.

"Starsky," Hutch called out after him. "See you Monday. Have a good time."

Starsky nodded, "Oh yeah, thanks."

Hutch sat and stared out through the glass double doors at the hall beyond for quite a while after Starsky had left. Something was 'off' and he wished he could figure out what was going on in that curly-haired head. Once again, he hoped a weekend away would mend whatever was wrong.

He picked up the denim shirt from his chair and left for home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next day, Hutch read the report Starsky had typed up and was impressed how clearly it was written. Usually Starsky's reports were messy and haphazard. He dropped it into Dobey's box. _A quiet Starsky wasn't a completely bad thing after all,_ he mused.

Hutch headed to his car to follow up on a lead for the case he and Starsky were working on. He was just pulling off the highway when the radio announced a domestic disturbance. Hutch ignored it until he heard the address, 2000 Ridgeway Avenue. "That's Starsky's place!" he said aloud. He quickly u-turned in the middle of the road so fast, it would have made his partner proud. Hutch floored it as he picked up the mic and announced he was responding to the incident and would follow up if black and whites were necessary once he arrived. His mind raced along with the engine as he hoped there was an error in the address and Starsky and Michelle were well on their way to Catalina by now.

As he rounded the corner, his hopes were dashed as he saw the red Torino still parked outside Starsky's apartment. Hutch looked up and saw the door open and as he exited his car, he could hear shouting coming from inside. He glanced inside the Torino as he passed and saw a suitcase in the back seat along with a picnic basket.

Taking two stairs at a time, Hutch reached the top and quickly stepped inside. He heard rather than saw Starsky at first.

"Come out of there right now, Michelle! We've already missed the early ferries!" Starsky pounded his fist on the door.

Hutch momentarily froze. He heard Michelle pleading with Starsky to leave her alone. Starsky rattled the door knob angrily.

"Starsky!" Hutch said as he finally found his voice. Starsky whirled around in surprise. "What's going on?"

"What are you doing here, Hutch? Get out!" Starsky turned back and pounded on the door so hard, Hutch thought he heard the wooden frame crack.

Stepping forward, Hutch grabbed onto Starsky's forearm and pulled him around to face him. He had never seen Starsky this angry and he tensed, remembering the other day when Starsky almost took a swing at him.

"Let me go! And I said, get out. What are you doing here?"

"There was a call of a domestic disturbance – apparently from a neighbor since Michelle couldn't have called it in from in there." Hutch watched his partner's face carefully. Rage bubbled just beyond Starsky's blue eyes and it made Hutch's blood run cold.

"What the fu—oh for crying out loud. We are just having an argument!"

"Hutch?" Michelle called from beyond the bathroom door.

Hutch moved carefully around Starsky, never taking his eyes off the stocky man. "Yes, Michelle, it's me. Come on out."

"I – I'm scared, Ken."

Hutch lowered his voice, "Go sit down," he pointed at the couch in the living room behind Starsky. Starsky's eyes glinted with anger and he opened his mouth to refuse but Hutch cut him off, "I said go sit down – now!"

Starsky's chest heaved as he walked backward away from Hutch. When he reached the couch, he sat down but kept his eyes on Hutch.

Hutch knocked softly on the bathroom door. "Michelle, come on out. It's okay."

Hutch heard the doorknob turn then saw the door open an inch. Michelle looked out through the opening. "Are you sure?"

"He's in the living room, come on out."

Michelle opened the door and looked around nervously. She stepped out and threw her arms around Hutch and buried her face in his chest. She was shaking. Hutch ran his hand down the back of her head and made shushing sounds. After a moment he broke the embrace and placed his hands on her shoulders, "You okay now?"

Michelle wiped the tears from her face as she leaned to look down the small hallway into the living room. "I just want to get out of here."

"Michelle, you have to talk it out. What was going on here?"

Hutch tried to steer her toward the living room but she held back. "Nothing. We just had an argument. I…I just want to go home now."

"Go home?" Starsky said from the living room. "Michelle, we were going to Catalina."

Michelle broke free from Hutch and boldly stepped into the living room. "You've got to be kidding me, Dave. I'm not going anywhere today."

Starsky went to stand up. Hutch moved quickly and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Just stay there for now, Starsk."

"What? I'm not some creep that beat up his wife. It's me, Hutch."

"I'm not sure who you are right now, Starsky. So just do us all a favor and stay there."

Starsky pushed Hutch's hand off his shoulder and leaned back onto the couch with a huff.

Michelle was running her left hand up and down her right arm. It was then that Hutch saw the bruises in the shape of a fingers on the back of her arm. "You're hurt, let me see."

Michelle looked down at her arm then over at Starsky. "No, I'm fine. It's nothing. Really."

"Michelle…" Hutch began and stepped toward her.

"No, really. It's my fault, really. I think I will go. I'll pick up my stuff later – or whatever. Bye, Hutch. Bye Dave."

"Chelle, please."

"Let her go, Starsky," Hutch said as he heard her footsteps retreating down the staircase outside.

Starsky got up quickly, making Hutch flinch. "What was that?" Starsky asked, a little less angry now.

"I admit, you are making me nervous, Partner."

Starsky stared coldly at Hutch for a moment then dropped his head down and stared at the floor. "I'm s-sorry."

"I noticed you didn't say that to your girlfriend." Hutch pointed at the open doorway.

"I will. I will. I just got worked up. We couldn't agree on something and were running late…"

"Starsky, that is something that makes you a _little annoyed_. It isn't something should cause her to lock herself in the bathroom. I come in here to find you pounding on the door so hard, it was going to crack."

"Oh, now you are exaggerating. I just wanted to talk to her."

Hutch paced back and forth in front of the couch. Starsky's anger flared again. "Well, I know you aren't going to haul me into the station since she didn't file a complaint."

Hutch stopped pacing and turned to face Starsky. He poked his forefinger into Starsky's chest. "Don't you get flip with me." Starsky smacked the finger away and the two men stood glaring at each other.

Suddenly, Starsky turned and picked up a duffle bag off the floor. "I'm outta here. Lock the door behind you."

"Where are you going, Starsky?"

Starsky stopped at the door and looked back. "Catalina. I'm not letting the ferry tickets and hotel reservation go to waste." He paused. "I am _free to go_, aren't I?" He asked sarcastically. When Hutch didn't reply, Starsky spun and headed out the door.

Hutch looked around the room as he heard the Torino's engine fire up. The sound of tires squealing as the car left the parking lot made Hutch glance up as he bent down to pick up an ashtray off the floor. He listened as the sound of the engine died away. Placing the ashtray back on the coffee table, he then reached down and straightened the afghan on the back of the couch.

As he headed to leave, he spotted a paper bag on the counter. He looked in and saw the jar of 'energy drink.' _At least he won't be drinking that rot gut_, he thought. He locked the door from inside, stepped outside and shut it behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Saturday night Hutch got home late from a date with Irene. His phone was ringing as he entered his apartment. He switched on a light and glanced at the wall clock. _Almost 1 AM, please don't let this be Dobey._ "Hello?" There was silence on the other end and he went to hang up the phone but something stopped him. "Hello?"

_Hutch._

Hutch's stomach clenched and he thought his heart had stopped. His mind raced back to that horrible night when Starsky had called him in the middle of the night, doped up and poisoned.

"Starsk? Is that you?"

_Yeah._

Hutch's blood ran cold at the sound of the whispered reply. "Where are you? Are you all right?" Silence. "Starsky?"

_I'm sorry._

Hutch's heart began to beat again with those words and his stomach relaxed a bit. "Where are you?" He asked again.

_At the hotel_, came the reply after a pause.

Hutch ran a hand through his hair. He relaxed a bit more. His partner was obviously drowning his sorrows about being in a beautiful place alone. "Go to sleep, Partner. Call me when you get home tomorrow night." Hutch smirked at the thought of Starsky riding on the ferry with a massive hangover. That wasn't going to be enjoyable. The weekend was definitely a bust.

_I'm sorry._

"I know you are, Starsk. Don't sweat it. Just do me a favor and don't call Michelle tonight, okay?" When he didn't get a reply, Hutch rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "Tell me you did not call her in this state, Starsky."

_I didn't call her._

"Good, Buddy. Don't, okay?"

_I only called you._

Hutch started thinking that Starsky's voice did not sound slurred like it always did when he drank too much. "You okay, Pal?" Hutch thought he heard a reply but wasn't sure if he did. "What? Starsky? Come on now, you are starting to freak me out."

_Goodnight._

"Starsk? Hang on. Talk to me, Buddy."

_Gotta go now._

"Starsky?" Hutch said, but the dial tone was the only sound he heard. He hung up the phone and sat down, running the strange phone call through his head. "He's just drunk," he said to the empty room.

Standing up, Hutch pulled his shirt out of his waistband and started to unbutton it. He stopped and looked at his watch. He wondered what ferry Starsky would take back from the island. Hutch knew his partner well enough to know he was the type to sleep as long as he could after a night of binge drinking. He glanced at his watch again and tried to picture the ferry schedule in his head. He went to his desk and started rifling through the drawers but stopped and stood up. "Come on, Hutchinson. You'll probably be passing each other if you go out there in the morning. He's fine." Hutch took his shirt off and promised himself he would call the hotels in the morning. He had a pretty good idea which hotel Starsky would stay at. He started wondering if maybe Michelle booked the trip which meant the various bed and breakfasts could be where Starsky was staying. Hutch sat on the edge of his bed. "I could call Michelle and ask. But I don't want to upset her." After a while, he yawned and knew he wasn't going to figure this out tonight. He stripped down out of the rest of his clothes and climbed into bed.

Hutch heard the phone ringing from deep inside his dream. In his dream he looked around, annoyed at the sound. Slowly he woke up and reached over and picked up the bedside phone. "Hullo?"

"Kenneth Hutchinson?"

"Yeah?" Hutch slowly opened his eyes and could see it was still dark out, not yet morning. This is Hutchinson." Hutch pulled himself up into a sitting position. "Who is this?"

"This is the Buena Vista Hotel calling. I'm calling about David Starsky."

Hutch was completely awake now. "Starsky? Is he okay? What's going on?"

"Well, I was asked to call you." The person sound hesitant.

"By who? Starsky? He told you to call me?" Hutch silently hoped Starsky had maybe just gotten into some trouble, maybe got tossed out of the hotel or worse, arrested.

"Well, not in so many words."

"What the hell are you talking about? Where is he?" Hutch was getting sick of pulling the information out of this person.

"He's been taken to the hospital."

Hutch stood up and grabbed his pants from the back of a chair. He started pulling them on. "He's sick? What hospital?"

"Well, not sick. Not really."

"Look, if you don't start telling me what you need to tell me, I'm going to swim over there and rip it out of you!"

There was a pause and Hutch could hear his pulse pounding in his ears.

"This is very upsetting. I'm sorry. He was taken out by ambulance to the local medical center but I heard a helicopter about 30 minutes ago and I think he's been air lifted out. You will have to confirm with the medical center. I can give you their number."

Hutch was stunned by what this faceless voice was telling him. He headed to get a piece of paper from the desk and stumbled over his shoes. "Shit."

"Sir?"

"Yeah, hang on. Let me get a piece of paper and pen." Hutch fumbled in the darkness until he found the desktop lamp and switched it on. He squinted hard as the light hit his eyes. He found a pen and reached for a bill to use to scribble the number on. "What do you mean, air lifted? Has he been shot?

"Shot? No, of course not." Hutch could feel his blood pressure rise at the sound of the cavalier response.

"Okay, give me the number." Hutch wrote the number down and hung up the phone without saying anything else. He dialed the number he was given. The phone rang ten times before someone picked up. They sounded half asleep. "This is Sergeant Kenneth Hutchinson with the Bay City PD. I am calling about a possible patient of yours, David Starsky."

"Oh yes," the person said, sounding more awake. "We found your contact information in his wallet."

"May I speak to him?"

"No, I'm sorry. He was taken out by a life flight helicopter."

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"I'm not at liberty to say unless you are family."

"I AM family. What hospital has he been taken to? Rampart? Harbor General?"

"No, sir. He was taken to…Gateway."

Hutch's stomach dropped into his shoes. "Gateway? In L.A.?

"Yes, sir."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir. I have the orders right here in front of me."

Hutch began to ask for more information but knew he would only meet more brick walls and frustration. He thanked the person and hung up the phone. Los Angeles was two hours away. He grabbed a jacket and his keys and headed out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Hutch ran through the double doors of Gateway Mental Health Center and looked around for someone to tell him where his partner was. He spotted a guard standing beyond a set of double doors. He approached the doors and tried to open them but they were locked.

"May I help you?" The guard said from beyond the glass. Hutch fumbled and pulled out his badge and held it up. "Yes?"

Hutch, accustomed to being let through any barrier, pushed at the door again. "Please let me through. I think my partner is here."

"What is his name?"

"David Starsky. Please let me in."

"One moment, sir." The guard picked up a wall phone and dialed an extension. Hutch paced nervously as he waited. He couldn't hear what was being said. The guard hung up the phone. "Sir, please come back during office hours to speak to his doctor." The guard looked at his watch. "It is 6:30 now, office hours begin at 9." He turned away from Hutch.

"What? No! You have to let me in." Hutch shook the door handle, desperately.

"Sir, step away from the door please. Come back in a few hours."

"I'm Detective Sergeant Kenneth Hutchinson. You have Detective Sergeant David Starsky in there. I need to see him immediately."

The guard stepped up closer to the door. "Look son, your title means nothing here. Go home and come back in a few hours."

Hutch was stunned by the calm demeanor of the guard but knew he must be used to hysterical family members. "Please. I have to see him. I need to find out what happened."

The guard blew out an exasperated breath. "Look, nothing you say is going to change the rules." He paused as he thought for a moment. "There is a small cafeteria down that hall," he pointed to Hutch's left. "You can get some coffee and there are a few benches where you can sit and wait until the doctor arrives."

Hutch's desperation increased; he felt his blood pumping in his ears but knew he was helpless so he nodded at the guard. "Thank you. I'll be back in…" he looked at his watch, "two hours and twenty-three minutes."

"Okay." The guard turned and walked away.

Two hours later, Hutch was back – early. The original guard was gone, most likely off shift now. A new guard was in his place but had obviously been told about Hutch's impending arrival because he pointed at his own watch when he saw Hutch outside the doors. He shook his head to let Hutch know that he wasn't going to be getting in any time before 9 AM.

Hutch sat down in the chair just inside the hospital doors and waited. He briefly contemplated calling Captain Dobey to tell him what was going on but it was early on a Sunday morning and Hutch really didn't have much information at all so he rejected the idea. At 9 AM sharp, he stepped toward the double doors. The guard approached him.

"I waited until 9 AM. I need to see my partner now."

"Sir, you will need to speak to his doctor."

"And who is that?" Hutch asked sharply.

"You will need to ask information." The guard pointed to the right. Hutch saw a window next to a door marked "Private." The shade on the window was being raised and a middle-aged woman sat down at the desk beyond it.

Hutch strode quickly over and spoke through the small opening at the bottom of the window. "I need to speak to David Starsky's doctor please."

"One moment." The woman said as she began to straighten the paperwork at the desk to begin her day.

Hutch held his breath and counted to five – he couldn't make it to ten. "Look, I've been here since 6:30. My partner was brought in during the night."

"Oh sir, I won't have any information on new admissions until at least ten."

Hutch grabbed onto the small shelf below the window. "Please. I need to know about my partner. Please. I've been waiting for hours."

The woman saw the desperation in the handsome young man's face. Her heart went out to him. "Let me see what I can find out. One moment." She got up and moved to the back of the office. She didn't hear the strangled _thank you_ from Hutch.

She returned a few minutes later. "All I could find out is that he did arrive during the night and Dr. Kerzer was assigned to his case. He would be on rounds right now. You should be able to speak to him when he returns to his office in an hour or two."

"An hour or two?" Hutch felt his knees start to give out.

The woman saw Hutch waver and looked back down at the sheet. "I don't think Dr. K has many patients right now. It will probably be closer to an hour." She was really starting to feel bad for the man before her.

Hutch lowered his head and tried to compose himself. He looked back up into the brown eyes of the receptionist. "What's wrong with him?" His voice pleaded with her for information.

The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry, Honey. I don't know that. I wish I did, really. But I don't."

Hutch nodded sadly. "Thank you," he choked out.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I won't know that until I see him."

The woman bit her lower lip in sympathy. "Dr. Kerzer's office is on the third floor, room 351. I'll let his staff know to expect you."

"Thank you." Hutch search the woman for a nametag.

"Betty. My name is Betty."

"Thank you, Betty."

Hutch turned away and searched the lobby for the elevator. He spotted it and stumbled toward it. He wondered again if he should call Dobey as he hit the 'up' button.

Reaching the third floor, he stepped toward the directory on the wall that listed the office numbers of the doctors. He spotted Kerzer's name and read the office number then remembered Betty had told him it already. He looked to his left and saw a hallway full of doctors' offices. He glances at his watch and knew he still needed to wait. He looked to his right and saw a set of large, metal double doors. He realized this was a patient ward. He moved closer and peered through the wire reinforced window. Nurses in crisp white uniforms bustled beyond the glass with trays of medicines. Hutch rested his hand on the door handle and realized it wasn't locked. He watched as the nurses disappeared into rooms and the hall was quiet. Slowly, he pushed his way through and stepped into the hall. He was assaulted by the quiet hum of many voices up and down the hall and wasn't sure he should continue but the need to see Starsky won out and he took a tentative step forward. He looked into the room to his left and saw an elderly man laying still so still on the bed, he appeared to be dead. Hutch shuddered and took another tentative step forward. The next room held an obese woman. She was very much alive, her arms were tethered in leather straps and she spoke in an endless rant, the words running together so that Hutch could only grasp a bit of what she was saying. Another four steps forward and he looked into the next room. He couldn't clearly see the person as their body was obscured by the curtain that was drawn half way around the bed. He could hear what sounded like a masculine voice so he stepped into the doorway. He paused and looked behind him to be sure he hadn't been spotted. He took another two steps in and leaned forward to see around the curtain. He could see the back of a man's head. His arms were also tethered to the sides of bed but he had twisted around so that he faced away from the doorway. Hutch saw the curly dark hair and drew in a breath.

"Starsky?"

The low voice continued speaking softly so he took another few steps forward until he could see the face.

"Starsky." Hutch grabbed onto the bedrail to keep himself upright.

Starsky was looking up at the window above him. There was nothing but clouds and sky beyond the glass. Hutch leaned down to hear his friend's voice.

"Goodbye, lover. Did I disappoint you? I saw the end. I saw the end. I took your faith. I took it. I took it. Goodbye, lover. Goodbye."

"Starsky?" Hutch said again but there was no response except that Starsky started to rock slightly in the bed.

"I saw the end. Remember me. Remember us. I've seen you smile. I've seen you cry."

"Starsky, it's me, Hutch."

Starsky chanted. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Don't judge me. Judge me." Starsky stopped talking and started humming loudly.

Hutch reached out and put a hand on his best friend's shoulder. He felt Starsky stiffen as if it hurt. The humming got louder.

"What are you doing in here?" The voice came from behind Hutch and he turned quickly.

"This…this is my partner. I want to know...what happened?"

The nurse put the tray of medication down and approached Hutch. "You need to leave immediately or I will call security."

"No, please. I'll leave." Hutch had to speak loudly over Starsky's humming which was becoming more and more frantic. "Just tell me…" The nurse went to a wall phone and began to dial. Hutch rushed out of the room and back down the hall through the double doors as he heard an animalistic cry come from his best friend.

Once outside, Hutch put his palm on the wall and hung his head down, trying to take control of his ragged breathing. He looked down the hallway then looked around for a men's room. Not seeing one, he ran to a trash can and leaned over to vomit what little he had in his stomach, which was mostly coffee. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand then shakily walked to a chair and sat down. He leaned forward to allow the blood to return to his brain. Once he felt more sure he would not pass out, he stood up and went in search of the doctor.

Hutch sat in the doctor's outer office and wrung his hands as he waited. The woman that greeted him now eyed him warily. _I must look more like a patient than a visitor by the look on her face_, he thought.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?"

Hutch forced a smile. "No. No, thank you. I'm fine. Really. Thank you." _Okay, stopped talking to her now_, Hutch thought to himself as the woman went back to typing. She continued to glance over at him from time to time.

After forty-five minutes, Hutch heard the voice of a man beyond the door to his left. He wanted to jump up and run but he forced himself to remain seated.

"Is…is that the doctor?"

"Yes, that's Dr. Kerzer returning from rounds. Let me see if he has a few minutes to talk to you."

"Thank you," Hutch said softly. He tried to smile again but felt like it was more of a grimace.

Two minutes later, the woman returned and Hutch could not help jumping out of his seat. "Dr. Kerzer will see you now." She held the door to the inner office. "Last door on the right."

"Thank you again." Hutch said as he stepped into the hallway. When he reached the doctor's office the door was open. Kerzer was sitting at a desk which faced the doorway but his head was down as he was writing something. He was about 45 years old with thinning reddish brown hair. Hutch knocked on the open door. "Dr. Kerzer?"

Looking up, Hutch could see the weary eyes of the doctor. It was still morning and he looked like he had worked a twelve-hour shift. "Yes. Come in please." Kerzer pointed toward the chair across from his desk.

"I'm Ken Hutchinson. I am here to talk to you about your patient…"

"David Starsky, yes. The nurse told me. Have a seat."

Hutch sat down. "Thank you for seeing me. I need to know what is going on with Starsky."

Kerzer flipped open a file in front of him – Starsky's file. "Well, from what I've read and after seeing Mr. Starsky, I can only conclude that he has had a breakdown."

"A nervous breakdown?"

Kerzer laughed roughly. "Well, that has become a Hollywood term these days but, yes, you can say that. He has lost touch with reality, in any event. He became extremely violent out on Catalina. They certainly didn't have the facilities to deal with a patient in that state so he was brought here."

"What happens now?"

"Well, we will start him a course of various drugs…"

"Wait, what? Drugs? How can you deal with the underlying problem if he is drugged?"

Kerzer let out a long sigh. "That's a question I am asked every day. Look, Mr. Starsky was a danger to himself and others. We have to control his violent emotions before we can begin to figure out what is going on inside that head of his. Can you tell me anything? I assume you two spend a great deal of time together."

"Yes, we do."

"What is he like ordinarily? How is his temperament, if you will?"

"Starsky is a very laid back guy," Hutch began. "He has a temper, don't get me wrong, but most of the time he deals with stress by laughing and joking."

"I see," Kerzer said. He opened the file and jotted some notes in it. "And have you noticed anything different about him as of late?"

Hutch paused and when Kerzer looked up at him he nodded. "Yes. I've seen a few violent outbursts this past week."

"Really?"

"Yes, but he shook it off quickly." Hutch felt he needed to make excuses for Starsky's behavior but that wasn't going to help. The doctor wrote something more in the chart then closed it.

"May I see him?"

"That's not advised at this point, Mr. Hutchinson."

"I have to see him. I can talk to him."

"No, he is out of touch with reality."

"No, not with me he's not." Kerzer shook his head and Hutch pushed on. "I'll prove it. Let me show you that he will listen to me. We've been partners for a long time. He's my…my best friend." Hutch swallowed hard. "Please. Let me see him."

Kerzer leaned back in his chair and studied Hutch for a moment. "Fine. Come with me."

Hutch got up and moved aside to let Dr. Kerzer pass him then he followed him out of the office. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Carol," Kerzer said as he passed through the outer office.

Kerzer strode down the hall and crossed into the opposite wing. He went to enter a code on the key pad to the right of the double doors that Hutch had gone through earlier but stopped when he saw a green light. He pushed on the door and when it opened, he cursed under his breath. Looking around, he spotted an orderly. "You there, this door lock has been left open. Call security immediately and have it rectified before a patient walks off." The orderly nodded and rushed to make the call.

"I'm so sick of these doors. I've been complaining about this for months now." Hutch wasn't sure if the doctor was speaking directly to him or just thinking out loud. Kerzer looked down at the file in his hand briefly then headed for Starsky's room. Hutch glanced nervously around, hoping the nurse that had found him in here wasn't going to return. He didn't want to anger the doctor and lose the trust he was trying to build.

Hutch followed Kerzer into Starsky's room. The curtain was pulled open. The blinds on the window high up on the wall had been closed. Starsky was now lying on his back. His arms and his ankles were strapped to the sides of the bed. Starsky's eyes were half open and he stared at a spot somewhere above him.

"Hey, Starsk. It's me, Hutch. Can you look at me, Buddy?" Hutch tried to move into Starsky's line of sight but his eyes just stared through him. "Why is he not responding to me?"

"I told you, Mr. Hutchinson, he has lost touch with reality."

"Like hell, earlier he was talking at least." Hutch closed his eyes as he realized what he had just said.

"Earlier? You were in here? Goddamn those doors," Kerzer said angrily.

Hutch spun around. "Okay, I was here. But Starsky was at least more coherent and was speaking. Yeah, it was nonsense…to me anyway…but now look at him. You've got him drugged to the hilt!"

"This is SOP for a patient like your partner, Mr. Hutchinson."

"Screw SOP, I want the drugs stopped now." Hutch felt his fists clench at his sides.

"I am afraid you are in no position to make that request. I didn't even have to allow you to see him. I will have to ask you to leave now." Kerzer stepped to the side and gestured toward the hallway.

Hutch reached for Starsky and grabbed his forearm. He saw the redness on his wrist where the leather straps were chaffing. "Starsky, I'm going to get you out of here. We are going to go home. I promise." He heard Kerzer ask a passing nurse to call Security but he ignored him. "Starsky? Can you hear me? Look at me, please." Hutch heard the nurse moving away to make the call and he knew he had to leave the ward. He leaned closer to Starsky and whispered in his ear. "I promise." He cut an angry look at Kerzer as he turned and left the room. He strode angrily down the hall. The double doors opened when he reached them as a hospital worker came in. He grabbed the door quickly before it shut and locked him in. He disappeared into the stairwell.

Once outside, Hutch took in a deep breath and realized he had been holding his breath. He leaned over, resting his hands on his thighs and took in more air. He stood up and ran a hand through his hair. He started walking the perimeter of the building trying to clear his head. He now knew he would have to make that call to Dobey. He would have to ask for time off since he wasn't going to leave his partner here in L.A. He heard the sound of an ambulance approach as he turned a corner. He stopped as it passed by and watched it back up to the building. As soon as the siren died down, Hutch heard the screaming from inside the vehicle. The driver came around and opened the doors and helped pull the gurney out. A man in his early twenties was thrashing on the bed, screaming for them to let him go. They disappeared into the hospital and the sound of the screaming faded slowly.

Hutch felt a shudder pass through him. He looked around and tried to remember where he had parked. Pulling the keys from his pocket, he walked toward the parking lot as he looked around the area. He could hear the 405 highway somewhere in the distance. He needed to find some place to call Dobey. He knew he needed to put some food in his stomach although the thought of that made him queasy.

He unlocked the battered Ford's driver door and climbed behind the wheel. He put the key in the ignition but didn't start the motor. Instead he put his hands on the steering wheel then rested his forehead on his hands. "Oh, Starsky. What's happened to you?" Hutch lifted his head and the grip he had on the wheel tightened until his knuckles turned white. Suddenly, he pounded a fist on the dashboard. He quickly started the car and backed out of the spot and onto the main road.

Hutch found a cheap motel not too far from the hospital that had a diner attached. He paid for his room then picked up some takeout to bring back to his room. He put a couple of fries in his mouth and realized he was a lot hungrier than he thought he was. He took a large bite from the sandwich then sat down on the bed and picked up the phone from the nightstand. Dialing the phone, he took a drink of his coffee and swallowed the bite of sandwich as Dobey's phone rang. After ten rings he hung up the phone. "They must be out for the day," he said aloud to himself. He placed the phone back on the nightstand and planned on calling later in the day. He slid the sandwich and fries closer to him and thought about Starsky as he ate. He pictured Starsky mumbling incoherently early this morning. Was he trying to tell him something? Hutch tried to remember the jumbled words that Starsky had uttered.

'Don't judge me.' Hutch remembered that much. _I won't judge you, Buddy. I want to help figure this out._ Hutch then saw the image of Starsky lying flat on his back staring into space. His stomach lurched and he looked down at the half finished meal in disgust. He wrapped the paper around what was left and dropped it into the trash can nearby.

Hutch got up and paced the small room, not sure what to do next. He thought briefly of Huggy but decided not to call him knowing that he would probably make the trip to L.A. to see Starsky. Right now Hutch didn't want anyone seeing Starsky this way. He picked up the T.V. remote and tried to pass the time until he could try calling Dobey again.

At some point Hutch realized he had dozed off and looked over at the bedside clock. Five o'clock. Dinner time which meant Dobey might be home by now. He dialed the phone and heard Dobey's son answer. "Cal? This is Hutch. Is your Dad home?"

"Sure, Hutch. I'll get him."

Hutch listened to Cal put the phone down and call to his father. A moment later he heard Dobey's heavy footsteps approaching the phone.

"Hello, Hutch?"

"Yes, Captain. I'm sorry to bother you on a Sunday but…I've got some news."

"What's wrong, Ken?" Dobey asked as he heard the tremor in his detective's voice.

"It's Starsky. He's in the hospital. In L.A."

"L.A.? What happened and what is he doing in L.A? Is he sick or hurt?"

"More like sick, Captain."

"What do you mean by 'more like sick'?" Dobey became more and more nervous. Hutch ran down the events from the strange phone call late Saturday night to the present. "Dear God. What the hell happened between Thursday and now?"

Hutch took another sip of his coffee, forgetting it had gone cold but his throat was dry. He had left out some important information about Starsky but right now he just wanted Dobey to know what was going on and that Starsky and he would not be coming into work the next day. "I'm going to need some time off, Captain."

"Of course. What about having him moved to Bay City?"

"Unfortunately, only his mother or brother would have that authority and I have not contacted them yet. I'd like to know more of what happened before I make that call."

"Hutch, Mrs. Starsky isn't even in Brooklyn right now. I remember Starsky telling me she had gone to visit her brother."

Hutch pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Oh, that's right. She goes for about a month this time every year." Hutch paused as he tried to remember if he even knew where Starsky's uncle lived. He also realized he didn't know Nicky's home number now that he had moved out on his own. "Oh man, what am I going to do? Captain, we need to get him out of that place. They have him so full of drugs, he is completely incapacitated."

"Unfortunately, I think that is the usual way those kinds of places deal with patients. It isn't completely their fault as they are understaffed and underfunded. Look, let me make some phone calls in the morning and see what I can do from here."

"I'd really appreciate that, Captain. If we could at least get him home, we can go from there."

Hutch and Dobey spoke a few minutes more. Hutch gave him the name and number of the motel he was staying at and hung up.

Hutch's next call was to Michelle. She needed to know what was going on, despite the fight she and Starsky had had on Friday. Hutch thought he heard a wariness in her voice when she answered.

"Hey, Michelle it's Ken Hutchinson. Do you have a few minutes?"

"Oh, hi, Hutch. Sure. What's up?"

"Michelle, I am afraid I have some bad news." Hutch again ran through the events since Saturday night. Michelle was quiet while he talked. "I just thought you should know, despite your disagreement with him Friday morning."

"Disagreement? Is that what he called it?"

Hutch was caught off guard by the woman's reaction. "Well, whatever is going on probably caused him to overreact to your being late for the ferry."

"Hutch, we didn't have a disagreement. He had accused me of cheating on him!"

Hutch, who had been leaning against the headboard, suddenly sat straight up. "What?"

"Yes, I couldn't even understand what he was talking about. He said I had been flirting with someone when the four of us were out the other night."

"You never spoke to anyone."

"I know. That's what I told him." Michelle suddenly stopped talking and Hutch could hear her sniffle.

"Michelle, we will get to the bottom of this. Captain Dobey is going to try to have Starsky transferred to a Bay City facility but I can give you directions if you want to come down to see him."

"No, that won't be necessary." Michelle's voice had become cold.

"Hey, come on…"

"No, Hutch. I don't want to see him. I hope everything works out for him. I do."

Hutch rubbed his temples as he felt a tension headache brewing. "Please don't leave it like this."

"I…I just need some time. I'm sorry." The phone went dead.

Hutch put the phone back in the cradle. "Oh boy," he whispered as he leaned back against the headboard.

Hutch stood up and tried to work the kinks out of his back and neck from sleeping sitting up. It's going to be a long night, he thought. He opened the door and looked across the parking lot. He could see a liquor store in the next plaza over. "What the hell," he said to himself. He picked up his wallet and the key to the room and left.

The next morning, Hutch woke up feeling like he had cotton balls in his mouth. He stood up and stretched. His first plan for this morning was to buy a toothbrush and toothpaste but for now he stepped into the shower leaned his head back and let his mouth fill with water. He swished it around as he soaped up his body then spit it down the drain. "Bleh, not much help. That six pack didn't help matters much, either."

A few minutes later, Hutch grabbed his car key, the room key and his wallet and went out to get in his car. He fished around in his glove compartment until he found an old comb and ran it through his still-wet hair. _Toothbrush, toothpaste and razor_. He backed out of the parking spot and pulled out onto the road. Thirty minutes later he was back with a few meager items to help him feel more human, along with a large cup of coffee and a bagel. He ate the bagel while he watched the morning news then brushed his teeth and shaved. He sat down on the bed for a moment. He closed his eyes as he tried to steel himself for a visit to see Starsky.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Excuse me, ma'am," Hutch said to the woman behind the information desk. It was not Betty this morning and Hutch figured she only worked the weekends.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"I'm here to see David Starsky."

The woman ran her hand down a list on a piece of paper then picked up the phone and called Starsky's ward. She hung up the phone.

"Third floor ward. Push the intercom button outside the double doors and they will let you in."

"Thank you very much," Hutch said, glad that it was easier to get in to see his partner this time.

Hutch took the stairs up after having done too much sitting around. He approached the double doors and pressed the button as instructed. After giving his name, the doors buzzed and he walked through. He slowly walked to Starsky's room, trying to brace himself for what he would find while simultaneously trying to block out the sounds coming from the other patient's on the floor. As he stepped in the room, he was relieved to see his friend was no longer strapped to the bed. Starsky was curled on his right side with his back to the window.

"Hey, Buddy. How are you feeling today?" Hutch watched Starsky's face carefully but did not see as much as a blink from the man. He pulled a chair close to the side of the bed and sat down so that he was at eye level with his friend. "Starsk? Can you look at me? One slow blink was the only movement he saw. Hutch could now see the pillow beneath Starsky's mouth was wet with drool. Hutch drew in a sharp breath. He looked around the room and didn't see anything handy to wipe Starsky's mouth so he pulled a corner of the sheet up to do it. Starsky's eyes closed as Hutch dabbed at the wetness. "Come on, Starsky. Please look at me."

Hutch suddenly was assaulted by the smell of urine and pushed himself away. Starsky was wearing ill-fitting hospital-issued pajamas with just a sheet thrown over him. Hutch pulled back the sheet and saw an adult diaper sticking above the waist of Starsky's pajama bottoms.

"God Damn – what is going on?" Hutch's voice carried out of the room and instantly a nurse was standing in the doorway.

"Is there a problem?"

Hutch swung around. "Yes, there is a problem. Why is this man catatonic and why is he laying in his own waste?" Hutch tried to control his rage but seeing Starsky like this was too much for him to bear.

"I think you answered your own question, sir. If Mr. Starsky is like this, he is not able to let us know when he needs to use the facilities. The diaper is a necessity."

Hutch didn't like the curtness of the woman's reply and for a moment stood seething until he could control his temper. Why is he so heavily drugged?"

"I'm sorry, sir, didn't you speak to his doctor?"

"Yes!" Hutch stopped, looked down at the floor then started again in a calmer tone. "Yes, I spoke to his doctor yesterday."

"Then you understand why Mr. Starsky…"

Hutch cut her off. "No, I really don't understand. How can we begin to deal with the issues when this man can't even keep himself from drooling, let alone speak?"

The woman shook her head. "You'll need to speak to Dr. Kerzer about that, sir."

For some reason, being addressed as 'sir' was irritating Hutch. He put his hands on his hips and looked down at the floor then back up at the nurse. He tried to smile but those muscles did not want to work lately. "Look, miss, I know this isn't your fault. Can you tell me where Dr. Kerzer is right now?"

"He is mostly like still on rounds."

"Ah, so he will be coming here soon?"

"No, sir, he already rounded through this ward."

Hutch blinked a few times. "And what were his orders on Mr. Starsky?"

"Are you family?"

Again Hutch took in a deep breath to calm himself. "I am Mr. Starsky's partner and best friend. His mother is out of town at the moment and can't be reached."

"Well, I should not be telling you this but I can say that Dr. Kerzer gave orders to continue with the current treatment."

"Current treatment? What treatment?" Hutch's voice was rising again. "This isn't a treatment!" He waved his hand over at Starsky. "This is a solution to a problem that no one seems willing to deal with."

"Sir, I may have to ask you to leave if you can't control your voice. You are disturbing the other patients."

Hutch chewed his lower lip and looked up at the ceiling for a moment. "I highly doubt anyone in this hospital could be disturbed if _this_ is any indication of how they are treated." Hutch looked down at Starsky when he spoke the word 'this.' His heart broke as he watched his friend staring unseeing. "Could you please have him cleaned up, then?"

"Oh, of course. I'll send someone in soon."

"Thank you." Hutch didn't mean the words but felt he should say them anyway.

Hutch waited in the hall while the aide changed Starsky's clothing and bedding. He stood quietly and watched the goings on of the staff in the ward, taking mental notes of who went where. When he returned to Starsky's room, he sat quietly and listened to his friend breath in and out. It seemed that was all that was left to Starsky to do on his own. After a while, he began to speak to him. He reminisced about things from the past, complained about the new red tape at the station, and even planned their next practical joke on Dobey.

He had been talking for about an hour when he glanced over at Starsky and saw that he was looking at him. "Starsk? Starsky, are you in there?" Hutch got up from his chair and smiled when Starsky's eyes tracked his movement. "Hi, Buddy," Hutch said softly. "I've missed you. Are you okay? Do you need something?" Starsky didn't answer. Hutch pulled the chair closer and sat down. He stared through the openings in the side rail, not wanting to lose the contact. Starsky continued to look directly at him. At one point, he even closed his mouth and swallowed. Hutch grabbed the sheet corner and wiped his cheek of the drool that had gathered since the nurse's aide had cleaned him.

"Come back to me, Starsky. Tell me what went on the other day. I need to understand so I can help you get past this and get you out of his hellhole." Hutch watched as Starsky licked his lips. "You thirsty? Let me get you a drink. Hutch went to the counter on the other side of the room and filled a cup with water from the sink. "They don't even have ice water here," he said disgustedly. He dropped a straw in the cup and brought it to Starsky. Placing the straw in his mouth, he hoped he was aware enough to remember how to drink. After a few fumbling tries, Starsky finally sucked in the water and finished what was in the cup.

"Now we have to get you awake enough to use the restroom." Hutch kept his gaze locked on Starsky's for a moment. "Oh, Starsk. Come back."

A few minutes later, a tray of food was brought into the room followed by the nurse from earlier. "I'm sorry, sir, but visitors are asked to leave the ward during meals."

"Oh? Well, okay." He looked at Starsky and leaned closer to him and rested his hand on Starsky's shoulder. "I'll be back, Buddy. I'll see you soon."

Hutch called Dobey and gave him the update on Starsky. "Have you had a chance to look into having him transferred up there?"

"Yes and I haven't had any luck. Only Starsky's mother would be able to arrange for a transfer seeing that Gateway doesn't want to let him be transferred. Sorry, Hutch."

"Yeah well, I didn't hold out much hope. Maybe I'll call Martyna—maybe she's back."

"No, don't bother. I tried his mother's house just this morning. I'll keep trying every day."

Hutch leaned against the glass of the phone booth. "Thanks, Captain. Could you do me a huge favor and call The Pits and let Huggy know about this? Tell him I'll call him when I can."

"Of course, Ken. Keep me posted."

"I will, Captain. Goodbye."

Hutch hung up the phone but kept his forehead pressed against the cool glass of the phone booth until he heard someone clear their throat. He looked over to see a woman about his age waiting on the sidewalk. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"That's okay." The woman smiled at him as she passed. Hutch gave a weak smile back and headed to his car.

He got in the car and stared out the window. He looked at his watch and then headed back to the hospital. Once there, he took the elevator to the third floor, not stopping at the information desk. He pushed the intercom button and gave his name.

_Sir, you are supposed to give your name to the receptionist downstairs before coming up._

"Oh, I forgot. I was just here. Please, can I just come back in?" There was a pause then the door buzzed. Before he went to Starsky's room he walked down to the desk and thanked them for allowing him to come back in. The nurses at the desk smiled at him. _Good thing I shaved_, Hutch thought to himself, flashing them a toothy grin. He needed to get on their good side.

Hutch turned back and went into Starsky's room. "Hey, Buddy. I'm back." Hutch looked at the figure in the bed and his heart dropped. Starsky was once again staring into space. His right arm stuck through the railing of the bed, his sheet was hanging on the floor. "Starsky?" Hutch waved his hand in front of Starsky's glazed unseeing eyes. Hutch sadly pulled the sheet up to cover his friend. He slipped Starsky's arm back through the railing and laid it carefully beside him. "Oh, Starsky. What have they done?"

Hutch sat heavily down on the chair next to the bed and held his head in his hands. The tiny glimpse of Starsky had been pushed back down with drugs. Hutch sat quietly for a long time and thought about what he could do. Eventually, he stepped out of the room and surveyed the goings on in the ward. He slowly made his way around the area, glancing into rooms and smiling at the staff. "Just stretching my legs," he said to an orderly who looked at him quizzically. Hutch noticed there were no visitors on the floor and realized he had only seen one earlier in the day. _What a sad place_, he mused.

He wandered to the double doors and pushed it open to look out. He realized that the door lock had not engaged. He looked back behind him for a minute, hatched a plan, and left the ward.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the delay – I just got back from a long weekend in Washington, DC. Had a great time!

**Chapter Seven**

Hutch dropped the bag he was carrying onto the front seat and started the car. _What the hell are you thinking, Hutchinson. This will never work. You are going to end up getting arrested._ He drove back to the hospital. Parking the car, he took the items from the bag and draped them over his arm. He left his car unlocked, stepped into the lobby and up the stairs. When he reached Starsky's ward, he gave a silent prayer as he tried the double doors – they were unlocked! He glanced through the glass until the hallway was clear and quickly stepped into Starsky's room. He put down what he was holding, stole back into the hall and grabbed a wheelchair. He got inside Starsky's room just as a nurse came out of a nearby door. His heart was pounding.

Hutch rolled the chair close to the bed. He quickly lowered the bedrail, picked up the clothes that he had put down earlier and began to pull off the tattered pajamas Starsky wore. Between the terror of being found and the difficultly of dressing a dead weight, Hutch was soon sweating. He stashed the pajamas in a closet, pulled the sheet up to Starsky's neck and stepped back into the hall. He stretched casually as a nurse's aide passed by. He went back into Starsky's room, lifted him off the bed and placed him in the wheelchair.

"This is a one in a million chance, Starsk, but I'm going to take it." Hutch tried to prop Starsky up and keep his head from lolling down. After a minute he gave up. "What the hell, pushing anyone out of here in a wheelchair is going to send up a red flag."

Hutch peered out of the room and listened carefully. He could hear the voices of the staff at the desk down the hall. Wheeling Starsky out of the room, he turned around and tried the door with his back. It opened. Hutch was sure that everyone would hear the beating of his pounding heart as he backed out of the ward and moved to the elevator. The wait for a car to come was excruciating but finally the light and bell went off. Hutch was now holding his breath waiting to see if someone was going to step off the elevator. _Empty! We're getting there._

Reaching the first floor was another breath-holding moment. Hutch left Starsky in the chair and stepped off onto the floor, made a casual turn and, not seeing anyone, went back and retrieved the wheelchair. He made the same casual-like move coming out of the elevator alcove. The woman at the information desk had her head down. The exit was right in front of Hutch. Only about twenty feet_. Almost home free_, he thought.

Pushing Starsky quickly toward the exit, he tried to keep his stride casual as to not draw the attention of the woman behind the glass. In one smooth move, Hutch turned his back to the door and pulled Starsky out of the building. As he turned around to head into the parking lot, an older couple was approaching. Panic shot through Hutch. He rolled Starsky down off the sidewalk, passed the couple, looking them in the eye and smiling. They smiled back then looked down at Starsky. The woman looked up at Hutch. She reached and patted him on the shoulder. "You are a good brother," she said.

"Thank you, ma'am," Hutch said bowing his head at her in greeting. "Just getting some fresh air before dinner."

When the coast was clear, Hutch ran the rest of the way to the Ford. He opened the passenger side door and in one swoop picked up Starsky and placed him inside. For a moment, he looked down at the wheelchair and didn't know what to do with it. He saw some bushes on the side of the parking lot. He picked up the chair and tossed it behind them, jumped into the car and raced out of the hospital parking lot.

Pulling quickly out onto the main street, Hutch winced as Starsky's head banged into the window. Hutch reached over and pulled Starsky away from the window. "Sorry, Pal."

Hutch drove to the motel and parked the car. He looked over at his friend who was drooling onto his shirt. "What the hell have I done, Starsky? What do I think I can accomplish? I feel like we're in a B movie running out of a mental hospital like a couple of fugitives." Hutch dropped his head back on the headrest. "_Like_ a couple of fugitives? We _are_ a couple of fugitives." He looked back at his partner and watched him as he tried to lift his head.

Hutch reached over and put his hand under Starsky's chin and turned his head toward him. "Are you in there, Starsk?" Hutch smiled as he watched Starsky try to focus his eyes. "Yeah, you are in there. I know it. Wait right here."

Hutch ran into the motel room and grabbed the few belongings he left there, threw them into the trunk then jumped behind the wheel. "Here you go, Bud." Hutch put a pillow between Starsky's head and the window and then laid a towel on his shoulder. "Just don't pee in my car." Hutch backed out of the spot and headed for the highway.

After about an hour of driving, Hutch still hadn't figured out what he was going to do.

"They are going to be looking for us. I can't go back to my house – or yours." Hutch looked over at Starsky and saw that he had closed his mouth and was looking more alert. "I don't know what I'm going to be dealing with when you come around." Hutch's stomach jumped at the memory of the man screaming in the back of the ambulance. After driving in silence for a while, Hutch had an idea.

"You may have something to say later about where I'm taking you but I think it is our best bet, Buddy."

Hutch pulled up in front of the cabin. It had taken longer than he planned to find it since it had gotten dark while he drove. He left his headlights on and walked up to the front steps. Stooping down, he picked up a rock to the left of the door and pulled the small metal box from the dirt. He took the key and unlocked the door. "Thank you, Captain Dobey," Hutch said aloud. He propped the door open, went in and turned on the lights and came back out.

Turning off the car headlights and shutting his door, he walked around and carefully opened the passenger side. He reached in to steady his partner before opening the door the rest of the way. He tossed the pillow into the back seat.

"Come on," Hutch said as he turned Starsky so that his legs were outside the car. He hooked his arms under Starsky's and pulled him into a standing position. "Okay, there you go. Not bad. Hutch moved to Starsky's side and put his arm around him, grabbing onto the waistband of his pants. He threw Starsky's right arm over his shoulder. "Okay, let's see if we can get inside. You ready?"

Hutch walked toward the house slowly. Starsky's feet shuffled through the dirt. They reached the steps. "Can you step up? Starsky didn't comply. Hutch finally scooped him up in his arms and carried him the few steps up into the cabin. He made it to the couch and placed Starsky down. "Boy, Buddy, you weigh a ton. Must be all the muscle from the running, huh? Hutch laid Starsky on the couch and propped his head up with a throw pillow. He stooped down and looked into his friend's face.

"How's that?" He asked softly. "Are you comfortable?" Starsky's eyes tracked to Hutch's face and Hutch smiled. "Good. I'm going to get my things from the car. You wait right here."

Hutch returned a few minutes later and shut and locked the cabin door behind him. As he busied himself putting things away, including the food he had bought on the way into the area, he spoke to Starsky like he always would. "Don't worry about being here. Those weirdos we saw up here before are long gone. And I promise, no fishing or anything nature-like unless you want it, okay? We are just here to rest and re-coup. Then we'll go home." Hutch turned on the faucet to let the water run through the pipes for a few minutes. He put some ice in a coffee mug and filled it with water and brought it to Starsky.

"You thirsty?" Starsky managed to look down at the cup and lick his lips. "Hey, all right. Here you go." Hutch lifted Starsky's head and helped him drink the water.

"Starsk, Dobey will kill me if you relieve yourself on his couch. Do you think you can use the bathroom? Huh?" Even though he didn't get a response, Hutch sat Starsky up and hoisted him into a standing position. He grabbed onto Starsky like he did outside and together they walked into the bathroom. Hutch contemplated how he was going to manage but then reached over, pulled Starsky's sweatpants down and placed him down on the toilet seat.

"Not very dignified, but-baby steps, right?" Hutch smiled as he heard a stream of urine hit the water under his friend. He grinned. I never thought I'd be so happy to hear you piss." Hutch maneuvered Starsky into the bedroom at the back of the cabin. He sat Starsky down on the bed, bunched a few pillows against the headboard and moved him to a half sitting position. He then pulled off the dirty socks from Starsky's feet and laid a blanket over his legs.

"Let me know if you get cold and we can get you under the rest of the blankets." Hutch sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at Starsky who was starting to move around more and seemed to be getting more control over his movements. "Are you hungry? I sure am. Will you be okay here for a while? I'm going to heat up some soup. I'll just be a minute." Starsky held Hutch's gaze so Hutch took that as a yes and went back to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later he returned. "It's just warmed up canned soup but I didn't have a lot of time to…" Hutch stopped talking when he saw Starsky. Tears ran down Starsky's cheeks even though his face remained expressionless. Hutch put the soup down on the bureau and came to Starsky's side. "Hey, what's this?" He took the napkin he was carrying and wiped the tears from Starsky's face. Starsky slowly closed his eyes but took in a shuddering breath.

"Starsky, look at me," Hutch said, dropping the napkin and putting his hands on Starsky's shoulders. "Look at me, Buddy." Starsky opened his eyes. "We are going to get through this. You hear me? You are safe here and it's just you and me." Starsky sniffled so Hutch wiped his nose.

Standing up and taking the soup from the bureau, Hutch pulled a wooden ladder-back chair over to the bed and sat down. "Come on, let's eat." Hutch carefully spooned the soup into Starsky's mouth and watched as Starsky chewed then swallowed. "There you go. Good." He spooned more in. "We will celebrate with a nice cold glass of milk after this. Nope, too soon for a beer." Hutch smiled sadly as he put another spoonful into Starsky's mouth.

When the soup was gone, Hutch brought him some milk, as promised. Starsky drank half of it then turned his head away. "Okay, half is good. Don't want to pee the bed tonight, huh?" Hutch downed the rest of the milk then tooth a bite of the sandwich he had made himself. Starsky's eyes started to droop.

"Yeah, I'm tired too." Hutch pulled the blankets and sheet out from under Starsky, slid him down to a supine position and covered him up. "I'm not going anywhere. If you need something, just let me know…somehow." Hutch sat down on the bed and leaned against the headboard. He watched Starsky drop off to sleep. Hutch's eyes grew heavy and soon he was asleep too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Hutch was jerked awake by what sounded like an animal screeching. He jumped up and looked around the room. He saw that Starsky was not in the bed. "Oh my God, Starsky?" Hutch rushed into the main part of the cabin. He saw the door open and the darkness beyond it. He broke into a run. "Starsky?!"

The moon was still fairly bright but it didn't help much because of all the trees; it just made crazy shadows on the ground. Hutch ran around the cabin calling Starsky's name. He ran to the edge of the water and his heart clenched in fear. "Where are you, Starsky!" He stood still and listened for some sound to tell him where his partner was. For a moment all he heard were the peep toads along the shore of the lake. Then he heard what sounded like a sob. He whirled around back toward the cabin. He walked slowly forward and continued to listen. Then he saw movement inside his car. He ran up to it and saw Starsky laying on the front seat.

Hutch open the door. Starsky sat up and screamed. "Starsky! It's me, Hutch." Starsky put his hands on the steering wheel and pounded his feet on the floor of the car. He fumbled around the ignition. "No, Starsky. We can't leave. We need to stay here." Hutch bent down to look Starsky in the face to try to bring him back to reality. Starsky looked at Hutch as if he didn't recognize him. His eyes were wild and darted back and forth. Starsky pushed Hutch back, catching him off guard. Hutch fell back into the dirt and Starsky jumped over him and ran toward the water.

Hutch was up in a flash and ran after his friend. Starsky didn't look like he was going to slow down as he approached the water's edge so Hutch leapt into the air and landed on top of him. Starsky started to shriek again. He flipped over on his back, balled up his fists and began hitting Hutch on the shoulders. A few blows hit Hutch in the face and he tasted the coppery taste of blood in his mouth as he struggled to grab onto Starsky's flailing arms.

Finally, Hutch managed to grab Starsky's wrists. Starsky continued his frenetic movements and began to kick his feet. "Starsky, calm down! Please, Buddy. Please." Finally, Starsky slowed his struggling. He began to cry.

Hutch was afraid to let go of his arms but he knew he had to get Starsky back into the cabin. He kept his grip on Starsky's wrists as he stood up and pulled Starsky to his feet. "Don't fight me, Starsk. I'm here to help you." In the moonlight, Hutch could see Starsky looking around in fear. "I'm sorry. I know you don't like the woods. I shouldn't have brought you here." Hutch started to lead Starsky back to the cabin. "But I couldn't leave you in that place. I couldn't let them do that to you any…" Hutch stopped as his words caught in his throat. He took a few deep breaths then continued up the stairs into the cabin. Hutch slowly let go of Starsky's arms. Starsky stood still, wavering slightly but he remained standing. Hutch brushed the dirt off of his own pants.

He looked at Starsky, covered with dirt, his face streaked with dirt and tears. Hutch took in a deep breath. "No more sleeping for me." Hutch led him to the kitchen sink and washed Starsky's face with a cloth then he ran his hands under the faucet. He was thankful that Starsky seemed calm for the moment. "Did you have a nightmare? Is that what happened? I told you to ask me if you needed something." Hutch looked at Starsky. "Tell me what to do," he whispered to him. After a minute more of no response, Hutch led Starsky into the bedroom pulled his dirty clothes off and dropped them on the floor. He put Starsky back into the bed and covered him to the waist.

"I can't even leave you alone to wash those," Hutch said, referring to the dirty heap of clothes on the floor. "I wonder if Dobey…what am I saying? Nothing of Dobey's will fit you." Hutch leaned over and put his head in his hands. He felt the bed move and tensed. He looked over at Starsky who was rhythmically rocking forward and back. Hutch reached over and put his hand on Starsky's leg and rubbed it. He didn't seem to notice and continued to rock.

Hutch sat and watched Starsky until he started to hum. It was tuneless and annoying. "Yeah, that'll keep me awake. Thanks." Hutch sat for a few minutes more then said, "What have I done?" True fear started bubbling up from his gut. What if Starsky became really violent? How would he find help? Why did he come up here so far away from civilization? Was being in the woods going to hinder Starsky's progress – if there would be progress at all? "I should have just brought you to Bay City and dealt with the situation there."

Hutch stood up and paced the room. "No, because they would have just put you into another mental ward and done the same thing." He stopped pacing and looked at Starsky. "Right?" Starsky stopped rocking and looked up at Hutch.

"Sorry." He went back to rocking.

"Starsk. You spoke. You said something to me!" Hutch sat down on the bed close to Starsky. "Don't be sorry, Buddy. This isn't your fault." Hutch watched Starsky for a minute then said, "Starsk, can you promise me you won't run off again?" There was no reply.

Eventually Starsky laid back down and went to sleep. Hutch sat in the uncomfortable wooden chair to keep himself from dozing off but eventually his head started to nod. He knew he would need some rest to be able to deal with whatever Starsky would throw at him next. He carefully sat down on the bed. He slid close to Starsky and laid his arm over his legs. "We are going to get real cozy now, Starsk. If you move, I'll know." Hutch quickly fell into a fitful sleep.

A few hours later Hutch woke to the sound of humming. The bed began to rock. He sat up and watched Starsky, then asked, "How you doing, Partner."

"Bathroom?"

Hutch jumped up and smiled. His back had a kink in it from sleeping in an awkward position but he didn't care. "Sure, Starsk. Let's go." He smiled again as he saw Starsky push back the blankets and get out of bed on his own power. He even laughed when he realized that Starsky was naked under there. "Well, we won't have to worry about the pants this time, will we?"

Starsky padded across the hall to the bathroom and sat down. He looked up at Hutch. "Go." He pointed into the hall.

"I…don't think I…should leave you."

"Go."

"I'm turning my back, that's it. Take it or leave it." Hutch turned his back and waited for Starsky to finish. He heard the toilet flush and thought that was even more miraculous than the previous night's trip to the john. He turned around and looked for some emotion on Starsky's face – even embarrassment would have been welcomed but there was still the stony expression. _One thing at a time_, he thought.

"Come on, let's get your pants on before you catch a chill. Oh brother," Hutch mumbled, "I sound like my mother."

Hutch picked up the dirty sweat pants and handed them to Starsky who then sat on the bed and started to pull them on. His reflexes were still off but he managed to get the pants on. Hutch helped him put the shirt on and then led him to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"I've got some bread and some peanut butter. Not gourmet but neither is anything you like to eat. Let's make some toast."

While Hutch pulled out the bread and dropped it into the toaster, Starsky wandered around the room. "Don't go far, Pal. Stay with me."

Starsky stopped wandering and stared at a dusty record player. He plunked himself on the floor and pulled out the stack of LPs that was under the player. Hutch watched him and felt that he was caring for a troubled child. _A 185 pound child that can knock me out in heartbeat_, he thought. He finished putting the peanut butter on the toast and took out two glasses for milk. He thought better of that, put them back and took out two coffee mugs. He filled them with milk and took them into the living room.

"Here you go, Starsk."

Starsky continued to rummage through Dobey's albums. Frustrated, he pushed the stack off his lap and got up. Hutch tensed but tried to keep his tone light. "Can't find anything you like?"

Starsky came over to the couch and eyed the toast and milk. "Sit down and have some," Hutch said gently. Starsky picked up a piece of bread, took a bite and began to hum. Hutch suddenly realized it wasn't the same tuneless noise. He recognized it. He listened for a while then finally figured out the tune. "Brain Damage?" Hutch whispered the name quietly and saw Starsky nod. "Starsk, you don't have brain damage. Are you trying to say that?" No response. "Were you looking for a Pink Floyd album?"

"Floyd," Starsky said around a mouthful of toast.

"Hey, you know the Dobey's won't have any Floyd here," Hutch smiled at the thought. "We won't get any radio stations up here and I don't have an 8-track in my car anymore. Oh man, Starsk, I'm sorry."

Starsky took a sip of milk. "S'okay."

Hutch's heart leapt at the words. He began to hum the Pink Floyd song and after finishing his milk, he started to sing. "The lunatic is in the grass…the lunatic is in the grass…" he stopped when he saw a hint of a smile on Starsky's face then continued. "Remembering games and daisy chains and laughs…"

Starsky cut him off and recited a line, "And if your head explodes with dark forebodings too, I'll see you on the dark side of the moon."

Hutch's smile faded at the words. "Starsky?" Starsky stopped speaking and looked over at Hutch. "Are you coming back? Are you really here?"

Starsky dropped the toast back onto the plate. A single tear sprang from his eye and rolled down his cheek. Hutch's heart jumped up into his throat and he was afraid he had said too much. Starsky looked up again. "I want to come back. Help me?"

Hutch rubbed his crumb-covered hands on his jeans then leaned over and wrapped his arms around his best friend. "Anything, Starsk. Anything you need, I'll try to give to you."

Starsky rested his cheek on Hutch's shoulder and they stayed that way for a few moments. Starsky was the one to break the embrace. He slid back on the couch and rested his head on the cushion.

"What can I do?" Hutch asked softly.

"Just…just be here."

Hutch smiled. "You got it."

Eventually, Starsky went back to the records and put on an Andy Williams album. The song "Moon River" began to play.

"Ah, now there is a beautiful song," Hutch said. "Doesn't it just make you relax?" Starsky nodded and Hutch grinned. "Good choice."

The rest of the day, Starsky remained quiet. He played a few more albums. Hutch started a fire in the fire place after feeling a little more confident that Starsky wasn't going to do anything rash. They sat together on the couch and watched the flames dance. Hutch made ham and beans for supper as the sun set outside.

"I don't want to fish." Hutch jumped when Starsky spoke since the house had been very quiet except for the music.

"That's okay, Starsky. I wasn't going to go fishing. Remember, we don't have to do anything you don't want to."

There was a pause before Starsky said, "Good." Hutch laughed and smiled wide when Starsky's lopsided grin played around his mouth. Hutch reached out and put his hand over Starsky's. Starsky turned his over and grabbed onto Hutch's hand and held it tight.

"You're going to be okay."

"I'm going to be okay."

Hutch let the conversation drop, not wanting to push Starsky too much too soon. He hoped by tomorrow he would be up to talking about what had happened on Catalina Island.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Starsky dropped his clothes on the bathroom floor and wrapped a towel around his waist. Hutch was hovering nearby. "Maybe we can use that old style washer tomorrow. I'm sick of wearing these things." Hutch pulled at the collar of his shirt.

"You stink," Starsky stated and turned on the shower. He turned back toward Hutch and went to close the bathroom door. Hutch put out a hand.

"Leave it open. For me…okay?"

Starsky nodded and waited for Hutch to walk away before he dropped the towel and stepped into the tub. Hutch sat on the bed and waited. After ten minutes, he walked over and looked into the bathroom. He could make out the silhouette of Starsky behind the white shower curtain. He was standing very still, his head hanging down with the water hitting the back of his head.

"You okay in there?"

Starsky lifted his head, "Uh huh."

"Save me a little hot water, Pal." Hutch heard the water stop so he went back in the bedroom. Starsky emerged a few minutes later rubbing a finger full of toothpaste across his teeth. "Feel free to use my razor."

"Nuh uh."

Starsky pulled the covers back and reached for the towel around his waist. He stopped and stared over at Hutch who was watching him.

"Oh, come on," Hutch said with a laugh.

Starsky just continued to stare so Hutch turned away. He felt the bed move as Starsky laid down. "Your turn. You stink."

Hutch looked over his shoulder. "Will you be okay for a minute?"

There was a pause then, "Yes."

Hutch left the bathroom door open along with the shower curtain, never taking his eyes off the hallway. He slipped on the wetness on the linoleum and bent to wipe it up quickly. He leaned out of the doorway and looked into the bedroom. Starsky was curled up on his side, his eyes closed. Letting out a relieved breath, Hutch brushed his teeth and shaved. He shut the light off and walked into the bedroom and went to lie down.

"Get your own bed," Starsky said without opening his eyes. When Hutch didn't reply, Starsky looked up at him.

"Starsk…" Hutch began but stopped. He wanted to believe that his best friend was well enough to be left alone for the night but after the night before, he wasn't going to risk it. Starsky seemed to know what Hutch was thinking. He pulled back the blanket but left the top sheet over himself. Starsky would have normally made a wisecrack about the situation but didn't. Hutch wondered if he would hear that type of joking again. "Thank you," he said simply. He shut off the light, dropped his own towel and lay down on the bed. He didn't sleep soundly, waking at every movement and noise that came from the man beside him. Only when he heard the light snore of his partner would Hutch relax and drift back into a light sleep.

Hutch got up the next morning and shuffled through the cabinets. Starsky came into the room shortly after. "There is some spam in the cabinet. Not much else. I guess I could fry it up and make sandwiches." Hutch turned back around and didn't see Starsky but he did see the open front door. He took off and ran barefoot down the wooden steps. He felt a splinter catch the underside of his foot but kept running.

He came to a stop when he saw Starsky standing near the lakeside staring off across the water. The sun sparkled across the surface. A pair of ducks swam close looking for a handout. Hutch walked slowly until he got close enough to Starsky then asked lightly, "Beautiful, isn't it?" Starsky nodded. "I think we have enough bread to give these two a treat." Hutch waited but didn't get a response. He took a step forward and looked at Starsky's face. He was relieved to see he was calm but still looked very sad.

"Do you think we can talk a little today?" Hutch asked and Starsky shrugged. "We should at least discuss going home." Starsky looked nervously over at Hutch when he heard that. "Okay, no rush. Like, I said, I'll do anything you want to do. Hutch limped toward the water.

"What's wrong with your foot?"

"Oh nothing, I think I got a splinter from the steps, that's all."

Starsky came and grabbed Hutch by the arm and led him to the overturned rowboat. He pushed on Hutch's shoulders until he sat down. Starsky put his hands out in front of him waiting for Hutch to lift up his foot. Hutch turned his foot over and looked at it but Starsky roughly grabbed it and pulled it toward him. "Hey, easy there, Partner."

Starsky brushed the dirt away from the wound. "I need a knife." Starsky began walking back to the cabin.

"Knife? Hey, don't get hasty there. I can take care of this myself." Hutch bumped into Starsky when he stopped short. Starsky pushed him back as he began to back up.

"What is that? Hutch, what is that?" Starsky asked, pointing to the front steps of the cabin.

Hutch steadied Starsky and followed his gaze. There was a box outside the front door. They had both passed right by it. Hutch took a step forward but Starsky grabbed his arm.

"It's okay. I'm just going to see what it is."

"No." Starsky tightened his grip.

"Hey, there is nothing to be afraid of. I'm sure someone in the town just dropped it off when they realized we were here. Or maybe the Dobey's were expecting something." Hutch spoke gently, trying to calm Starsky. He pulled his arm free of Starsky's grip. "Wait right here."

Hutch limped up the steps and peered into the box. He had to admit, he was a little spooked by it too. Inside where two paper bags of groceries. "Hey, food! C'mere Starsky." Hutch bent down and fished through one of the bags. "Eggs. All right! Spam and eggs sound good?" Hutch looked back and Starsky hadn't moved. Hutch pulled out a box of donuts and showed it to Starsky who then started to come closer. "Ha, I knew that would get your attention." Hutch picked up the box. "I wonder who left this." Hutch looked over his shoulder to make sure Starsky was following him.

He put the box on the kitchen table and started to pull items out. There was a loaf of something wrapped in foil. He pulled open the wrapping and showed it to Starsky who leaned over and took in the sweet scent of cranberry bread. "Edith." Starsky said.

"It sure does look like her famous cranberry bread, Starsky. Do you really think Dobey drove all the way up here and left this here?" Starsky nodded.

"I need a knife."

"Starsk, I told you I'd take care of the splinter myself."

"Not for you, for the bread!" Starsky looked dumbfounded. Hutch stood stunned for a minute then burst out laughing. Starsky made a face like Hutch was crazy then started to grin.

Hutch made a big breakfast. As he put the plates down on the table, Starsky came from the bathroom with tweezers, peroxide, antiseptic and bandages. "Let me see your foot."

"Okay but let's eat first. Don't want it to get cold," Hutch said and Starsky shrugged and nodded.

The two friends ate in companionable silence for a while. They had Edith Dobey's cranberry bread, sausage, and scrambled eggs with buttered toast. Starsky leaned back and rubbed his full stomach.

"Good, huh?" Hutch asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Starsky took a long drink of milk.

"Better than what they served at the hospital, I'm sure."

Starsky's slight smile faded and he pushed his chair away from the table and got up. Hutch watched him walk over to the windows facing the lake. He pulled one open and propped it up with the stick that lay on the sill. He did the same with the other window. Starsky stood and stared outside.

"I think we need to talk about it," Hutch said as he got up from the table and took the plates to the sink. He wrapped the cranberry bread and placed it on the counter then pulled out two pieces of the wheat bread he brought. "Hey." Starsky turned toward him. "Let's go feed the ducks." Hutch held up the bread then motioned toward the door.

"Not yet." Starsky walked quickly into the kitchen and picked up the tweezers. "Sit."

Twenty minutes later, Hutch's foot was cleaned and the splinter was out. He slipped a sock over the newly bandaged wound then put on his sneakers. "You know, I'm sure we could find some snow boots or something in a closet."

"I'm fine."

"Okay then, just watch out for those stairs. Now, let's go see about those ducks." Hutch picked up the bread and headed down the front steps followed closely by Starsky.

After feeding the ducks, Hutch sat down on the rowboat again. He breathed in the fresh air, closed his eyes and tilted his face toward the sun. He felt Starsky sit down beside him. Hutch opened his eyes and looked at his friend's profile. The sadness was still there but seemed to be lifting more and more as time passed.

"Michelle told me what you argued about," Hutch began. He saw Starsky's brow furrow as he looked down at his lap.

"Why did you call me Saturday night?" Hutch tried a new tack.

Starsky looked back up at the water then over at Hutch. "I…I think I was trying to apologize."

Hutch waited a minute more then asked softly, "What happened after you hung up?"

Starsky got up quickly, causing Hutch to jump. Starsky noticed and moved away. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it and turned away.

"Maybe I'm not the one to be asking these questions, Starsk. We should think about heading home." Hutch saw Starsky nod slightly.

"Tomorrow, though," Starsky said, not looking at him.

"Tomorrow? Are you sure?"

Starsky nodded again. "I like it here."

Hutch got up from the rowboat and walked over to his friend. "You do?" Starsky finally turned to look at Hutch and smiled slightly. "Maybe I'll make a nature boy out of you yet."

"Don't push it, Blondie."

Hutch put his arm around Starsky's shoulders. That sounded more like Starsky than anything else Hutch had heard. The two friends grinned at each other. Hutch dropped his arm and headed back to the house. "Let's wash these clothes and dry them in the sun. Then we can drive into town and call Dobey to let him know we are okay and to say thank you for the goodies. Does that sound okay?" Starsky nodded again and Hutch wondered when his loquacious friend would find his way back to him. Starsky was rarely a man of few words and it was disconcerting. "All right, strip." Hutch turned back and saw Starsky looking at him with one eyebrow raised. He laughed heartily and continued into the cabin.

Hutch hung the freshly washed clothes on the line strung between too trees behind the house. He opened his car trunk and pulled out an old blanket he kept in there for picnics and spread it on the ground close to the shore of the lake where the sun was shining bright. Starsky immediately got up from the rowboat and lay down on the blanket. Both men wore nothing but bath towels, having put everything they had into the wash.

Hutch grinned as Starsky settled on the blanket being careful not to let the towel slip. Hutch joined him on the ground. He put his arms behind his head and stared up into the sky. Suddenly something hit him in the face and blocked his view. He reached up and pulled it away from his face. It was Starsky's towel. Hutch dropped it next to him and started to chuckle. He heard a small laugh from beside him which made him laugh louder. Soon they were both roaring with laughter. Hutch wiped a tear from his eye as their laughter died down. They dozed in the sun until the sun dipped behind the trees.

Starsky sat up and draped the towel across his lap. "I could go for a run. I miss that."

Hutch chuckled. "Can you still run without your energy drink? Geez, Starsky, you must have had withdrawal not having that Saturday 'til now." Hutch sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees.

"I didn't have it Friday either."

Hutch sat quietly for a moment then looked over at Starsky. "Wait a minute…you didn't?"

"No. We planned on leaving early so I didn't go to the park." Starsky dropped his head down. "I can't believe I did that to Michelle."

"Wait a second, Starsk. Remember the day you got rough with…" Hutch snapped his fingers in the air trying to remember the name.

"Prescott."

Hutch turned toward Starsky and pointed his finger at him, "Yeah. You said that you didn't have any of that energy slop that morning."

"It isn't slop, Hutch."

"Yeah, whatever, Starsky – but think about it. The two days you didn't drink that stuff, you get violent."

"Come on, Hutch. You don't think that this is related, do you?"

Hutch jumped up and almost dropped his towel. He held it in place with his left hand and gestured with his right. "Why not? What do you know about this Jane woman, huh?"

"Yeah, but is everyone else she sells coffee to going off their nut?" Starsky asked as he stood up to follow Hutch who was heading for the clothes line.

"Coffee? She sells coffee too?"

"Yeah, but I never get it. She always sells me a cup of her special drink."

Hutch was pulling the clothes from the line and tossing them at Starsky. "Have you ever seen anyone else drink that stuff?"

Starsky thought about it. "Michelle had the little cup of the sample that first day. A lot of people did, actually."

Hutch pulled off his sneaker and winced at the pain caused by the wound. He brushed off Starsky's concern and began to pull on his jeans. "Get dressed. But after those samples, did you ever see anyone having some."

"Well, no, now that you mention it."

"Can you pack up the food while I clean up the cabin and put the rest of my stuff in the car?"

"Of course but…now?"

"Yes, now. Forget going into town to call Dobey. We are going home. You left that energy drink on your counter."

Starsky didn't follow Hutch into the cabin. Hutch realized he was talking to no one and came back out. "Starsk? You okay?"

Starsky looked confused. "Are you thinking someone put something in that drink?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking. I'm going to bring it in to have it analyzed. Starsk, it sounds like science fiction but it all fits. It was as if you actually did go into withdrawal when you didn't have it and it caused you to…to…"

"Wig out."

"Yeah, okay – wig out."

After putting together some sandwiches for the trip and locking up the cabin, Hutch and Starsky climbed into the battered Ford. The sun was setting behind the mountain and the sky was splashed with hues of pinks and lilacs. Hutch glanced over and watched Starsky as he admired the view.

"You okay over there?" Starsky nodded and Hutch's stomach lurched, afraid that Starsky was retreating back into himself.

"It's beautiful."

Hutch relaxed. "It sure is. You just don't see sunsets that pretty down in the city." Hutch paused. "We can come back. Dobey will be glad to let us use the place again."

The trees obscured Starsky's view of the sky so he looked over at Hutch. "Maybe."

Hutch smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Hutch had made it about half way back to Bay City when he almost ran off the road as Starsky shouted, "My car!"

"Shit, Starsky. You scared the hell out of me."

"Oh, sorry. But Hutch, my car is back at the ferry dock."

"We can't worry about that now, Pal. I promise we'll go back and get it soon. I'll call the ferry company tomorrow morning and tell them you were taken by ambulance so they won't have it towed or anything." He smiled when he heard a mumbled 'okay' from his friend.

After another few minutes, Starsky said quietly, "Uh, we have another problem." Hutch glanced over at Starsky with a quizzical look. "How are we going to get in my apartment? I don't have a hidden key like you do."

Hutch pondered the predicament then smiled. "Well, it is good to see your brain is definitely back up and running." Starsky laughed. "It will be too late to get the stuff analyzed tonight anyway. Come home with me. I have your spare key."

"Hmph." Starsky gave Hutch a sideways glance. "You just want to keep me around."

"Hey, I admit it, Buddy. Even if you did go home tonight, I was staying right with you." Hutch drove on for a few miles then said quietly, "You scared the hell out of me." He could feel Starsky's eyes on him in the dark. "I was afraid you might be like that for good." Starsky opened his mouth to speak. "Don't say you're sorry again. You already did that and this was not your fault." Hutch saw Starsky put out his hand. He reached and grabbed on tight.

"Can I say 'thank you'?" Starsky asked after a moment.

"Well, sure. But for what?"

"Thank you for getting me out of there."

"Well, I don't know if it was in your best interest. I kind of…"

"Wigged out?"

Hutch chuckled. "Yeah, I kind of wigged out when I saw what they were doing to you."

"I don't remember much but I do remember you being there and talking to me. I felt like I could hear you from under an ocean of water. I don't know how else to explain it."

When they stopped at a truck stop for gas and to use the facilities, Hutch used the payphone to call Dobey and tell him they were almost home. "I've got a lot to tell you, Captain, but I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Thanks for the call. Give Huggy Bear a ring soon – he's been driving me up the wall since the last time I spoke to you."

Hutch laughed. "I will." He ended the call and walked back to the car. Starsky handed him a cup of hot coffee through the passenger window.

"How did you manage this? You don't have any money and you have nothing but socks on."

"Coffee's free with a fill up. Nobody noticed my feet." Starsky took a long draw off a blue Slurpee.

Hutch walked around the car and got in. "Yeah, but Starsk, that's not coffee."

"I stole a dollar from your secret stash in the console," Starsky said as he took another long sip then grimaced. "Brain freeze."

"Can't freeze something that isn't there," Hutch said with a smirk as he put the car in drive and pulled back onto the street.

"That's an old joke."

Both men said simultaneously, "So are you." Hutch chuckled.

The next morning, Hutch retrieved Starsky's spare key and they headed there after breakfast.

Hutch unlocked the door and walked straight to the jar of 'energy drink' that Starsky had left behind. He swirled it in the light and peered at it. He lowered the jar and didn't see Starsky so he walked toward the bedroom. He found him standing in the small hallway staring at the bathroom door.

"I need to call her."

"Starsk, I think you should wait."

"Why?" Starsky headed for the phone. "She's probably been wondering where I am."

"Starsk, I called her."

Starsky stopped, his finger hovering over the dial of the phone. "You did? When?"

"Sunday." Hutch saw the look of confusion. That was the day before I sprang you from the hospital. Starsky sat down and Hutch could tell he was trying to piece together the events of the last few days. "Don't worry about it, Starsk. You were pretty much out of it for quite a while so there will always be gaps."

"So, you don't think she wants to see me?"

"Just give it some time, okay? Let's get this all figured out first and then she'll see that it really wasn't you that…" Hutch didn't want to continue.

"Hurt her."

"Yes."

Starsky got up and headed toward his bedroom. "I need to get out of these clothes."

"Good idea, Buddy. I'm going to take this down to headquarters and get it analyzed. You'll be okay for a while? I think it would be best to not go out just yet."

Starsky came out of his room buttoning a flannel shirt. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should come."

Starsky dropped down onto his couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. "I'm telling ya, Hutch, I'm not going to move from this spot for at least two hours."

"Hey, you can always contact me – have them patch you through to the radio." Hutch began to move towards the door.

"Seriously, Hutch. I'm okay. Don't worry."

"You're sure?" Hutch asked and Starsky blew out an exasperated breath. "Okay, okay. You are sure. I'll call you when I get to the Metro."

"Whatever. Go."

Hutch opened the door and went out; a second later he came back in but had to duck to avoid the magazine that Starsky aimed at his head. "Okay, I get it. I'm gone."

"Thank goodness he's okay. He _is_ okay, right?" Dobey asked Hutch who sat across from him, the jar of green liquid sat on the desktop. "I just called and checked on him. He sounds better and more like himself by the minute."

"Well, I smoothed things over with Gateway. It wasn't very difficult. They didn't seem to care much that a patient was basically kidnapped." Dobey picked up the jar, now half empty, and sloshed it around. "And you think this had something to do with what happened to him?"

"I hope I am right, Captain. Otherwise, we have a bigger problem on our hands."

"Has he spoken to you about it at all?"

"Not really. He's going to need professional help to sort through this."

"I agree. I've already contacted the staff psychiatrist and he is going to speak to some colleagues since this is outside his area of expertise. He's going to get back to me, hopefully today. Did the lab say how long it would take to come back with an analysis?"

"They said they weren't sure but hoped to get started on it fairly quickly." They will call you and if you are not here, they have Starsky's number and my number.

"I'll give them a call and light a fire under their butt. This could be along the lines of assaulting an officer – or assault with a deadly weapon."

"It really could be classified as that. I spoke to the hotel out on Catalina."

"And?"

"Let's just say, he's lucky the staff intervened when they did." Hutch stood up. "Look, Captain. I need to get back to him. I'm not sure what he remembers and if there will be after effects."

"Are you sure he doesn't need to be hospitalized?"

"As of now, I'd say no. It does seem that this crap is leaving his system and he is becoming more coherent, as I said."

"There could be flashbacks," Dobey said with concern.

Hutch ran his hand through his hair then got up from the chair. "I better get back there. Oh and Captain, thanks for the food."

Dobey got flustered. "What are you talking about, Hutchinson? Get out of here and go see that partner of yours."

Hutch grinned at Dobey and left the office.

Starsky was just hanging up the phone when Hutch arrived back at his apartment. "Who was that?"

"Hey, it's my house. Maybe it's none of your business."

"Starsk…"

"Okay, okay – I'm just teasing ya. That was Huggy. I figured he'd be going out of his mind not knowing what was going on."

"Oh, good. I was going to call him the minute I got back here."

"He's coming over later and bringing dinner." Starsky rubbed his stomach in anticipation and his eyes sparkled which made Hutch grin and relax a bit.

"How much did you tell him?"

"He already knew the basics from Dobey and I didn't elaborate since some of my puzzle pieces are missing."

Hutch sat down on the opposite end of the couch. "What else have you been doing since I've been gone?"

"Nuthin', Hutch. I told you I wasn't going to budge from this spot and, except for taking a leak, I haven't. And you were only gone an hour anyway. Did you get anywhere with the lab?"

"They will call when they find something out."

Starsky took his feet off the coffee table and leaned forward. "Hutch, what if they don't find anything but sugar and caffeine?"

"They'll find something, don't worry."

"Yeah, but what if they don't?"

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"I want you to go home."

"What? No way, I'm hanging out with my best friend. And don't forget about dinner coming." Hutch tried to joke away the tension but it wasn't working.

"I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you," Starsky said in a tone that was just barely above a whisper. "Please, just go."

"I'm not leaving, so drop it." Hutch could see Starsky was going to repeat himself so he cut him off. "Think about it. What I've said makes perfect sense. And you aren't who you were a few days ago. You haven't been violent or angry or even pissy for a minute."

"I was pissy earlier. Remember, I said I took a leak?" Starsky tried to smile.

"Don't joke."

"But look at you – you're wound so tight, you look you will snap in two."

"Yeah, okay. I admit that I'm nervous. I'm scared just like you. But I won't desert you. Whatever happens, I'm here for the long haul."

"I have had a few flashes of Saturday night."

Hutch tensed. "And?"

"Just please go."

Hutch slid closer to Starsky. "Okay, things got rough that night. But you didn't hurt anyone. You were restrained and…"

"Are you sure? Are you sure I didn't hurt anyone?"

Hutch reached out and put a hand on Starsky's shoulder. "I spoke to the hotel. You made one hell of a mess and I wouldn't be surprised if a bill for damages arrived soon but…no one was seriously hurt. In fact, the manager was very happy I called and he asked about you."

"For real?"

"Yes, really."

"So, if things get bad…"

"I'll handcuff you to the bedpost and hightail it to the nearest phone."

"You promise?" Starsky asked.

Hutch put up his fingers. "Scouts honor."

"You were never a scout," Starsky said with a feigned sneer.

"You got me there," Hutch said and smiled. He gave Starsky's shoulder one more pat. "We good?"

"Yeah, we're good."

Hutch slid back down to his end of the couch. "Anything worth watching tonight?"

"What day is it again?"

"Thursday."

"No, I don't think so. We could play some cards when Huggy shows up."

"I like that idea," Hutch said.

Hutch opened the door a few hours later. Huggy stepped inside carrying bags of take out from his restaurant. "Hey, Hutch, good to see you, my man."

"Good to see you, Huggy."

"Where is he?" Huggy looked around nervously. "In bed?"

Hutch smiled. "No, he's just…" the sound of the toilet flushing explained it all.

Starsky came into the room and saw Huggy. "Hey, Hug. You're here."

"I sure am and aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Huggy walked over to Starsky and gave him a quick hug.

Starsky grinned. "Hugs from a Huggy Bear." He looked over at Hutch with a lopsided grin. "What is better than that?"

"Nothing better," Hutch replied. "Hey, Huggy, after we eat, we thought we'd play some cards. You in?"

"Well, that depends. Are we playing for grins or for green?"

"For fun, Hug," Starsky replied.

"Then I'm in." Huggy started to pull the food containers from the bags.

"Ungh, that smells divine," Starsky gushed.

"And I also brought you your favorite beverage," Huggy said as he reached into a brown paper sack. When he saw the concern in Hutch's eyes he corrected himself. "Make that your second favorite." He pulled out a six-pack of bottled root beer.

"Oo, toss me the opener over there, would ya? I could go for one of these." Starsky caught the bottle opener that Huggy threw to him and popped open a root beer. He downed half the bottle. "Ahh, nectar of the gods. Thanks, Huggy."

Starsky leaned over the counter. "Is that enchiladas I smell?"

"It sure is, along with a heap of French fries and some double chili cheese burgers."

"Mm, serve it up. I'm starving." Starsky took a napkin and tucked it into the collar of his shirt as he sat down at the small kitchen table. Hutch glanced over his head at Huggy and the two men shared a relieved smile.

As they ate, Hutch filled Huggy in on his theory about the 'energy drink.' Huggy whistled. "Man, that sounds like some crazy stuff."

"Mm hm, I agree," Starsky said around a mouthful of food.

"No word on what they found in that bottle?" Huggy asked as he dipped a fry in his ketchup.

"No, nothing yet and they probably have gone home for the night so we will hear tomorrow." Hutch turned as they phone rang. "Or maybe…now." He got up and picked up the phone as Starsky complained to Huggy that it was his house and his phone. Huggy shushed Starsky.

"Oh, now I'm gettin' shushed in my own house."

"This is Hutchinson," Hutch said into the phone while at the same time putting his finger to his lips in an effort to get Starsky to quiet down. He put his hand over the receiver and whispered, "It's Dobey."

"Oh they did? That was nice of them to do that. Oh really?" Hutch listened for quite a while. "Okay. Okay, we will. Uh huh." Hutch picked up a pen off a nearby table and jotted something on a piece of note paper. "Thanks, Captain. Thank you very much." Hutch hung up the phone.

"Well?" Both Huggy and Starsky asked.

"The lab staff started trying to analyze the liquid and were so intrigued by it that they stayed late."

"And?" Starsky asked, pushing his food away from him.

"And it looks like I was right, Starsk. They are amazed at what they found. They said it is a very sophisticated compound. The base is sugar, water and caffeine. Then there are some B vitamins, stimulants and something that is very close to steroids but chemically different." Huggy let out another whistle. "The steroid compound might explain the violent outburst but there was things in there they couldn't identify yet but they assumed it was something addictive.

Starsky had stood up and he spun around. "Addictive? Not…not heroin."

"No, but similar." They are going to do more testing tomorrow and possibly bring it to the FBI for further analysis," Hutch said. He watched Starsky carefully.

Starsky sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Hutch came over and sat on the coffee table across from him. "Starsky, this is a good thing." Starsky looked up at him. "Now you know it wasn't you that did all that – it was the substances in the drink and the withdrawal from them."

Starsky leaned back on the couch cushions. "But now I have to deal with the next question. Who?"

"We are going to find out who. And we are going to find out why."

"I'm in on that. Let me know what I can do to help," Huggy said as he got up and joined them on the couch.

"Once you feel up to it, we are going to see if we can track down that Jane woman and set her up," Hutch said looking from Starsky to Huggy. "Starsk, I know this is a lot to take in but this is what we had hoped for."

"Yeah, you'll be back on the streets knocking heads in no time," Huggy said with a smile then put up his hands, "Legally, of course."

"By the book, right Starsk?" Hutch asked with a smile.

"Yeah, sure," Starsky replied with a chuckle. "Hey, let's finish dinner and get to the card game." Starsky got up and went back to his seat at the table.

Hutch reached over and placed a hand on Huggy's shoulder and mouthed _'thank you.'_ Huggy smiled and nodded back.

Hutch picked up the piece of note paper and brought it to the table. He placed it next to Starsky's dish. "This if for you, Starsk. You have an appointment with a Dr. Fernandes tomorrow at 9."

Starsky picked up the paper and looked at it. He folded it in half and put it in his shirt pocket. "Thanks," he said, a bit self-consciously.

"It'll be good to talk it out," Huggy said.

Starsky shrugged one shoulder, "I guess so."

"I can go in with you. I'll be there anyway since you don't have your car."

"No, I should do this on my own. But, thanks."

"Hey, Hutch, why don't you drop him off then I'll come by around 10:30 and pick him up."

"Yeah, Huggy?" Starsky asked.

"That would be great, thanks, Huggy," Hutch added.

"Depending on how you feel after, I can either drop you here, go hang out at The Pits or even shoot down and pick up your car."

"Hey, that's a great idea."

Hutch shifted nervously in his chair. "I don't know if tomorrow is the best time to get your car, Starsk."

Starsky picked up his last enchilada and took a bite. He tilted his head toward Hutch and smirked at Huggy. "Listen to the old nursemaid."

Hutch looked nervously between Huggy and Starsky. "Well, how about this: the next day is Saturday. We can all go down and then I can ride back with you."

"Yeah, but then Huggy will be all by himself for the ride back."

"Starsky, he was going to be anyway."

"Oh…oh, yeah." Starsky shrugged and dropped the last of the food into his mouth. He put his hands on his stomach and belched. "Superb."

"Hedonist." Hutch frowned.

"Completely," Starsky replied with a 1000 watt smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Johnny Carson had just finished his monologue. Starsky yawned. "I'm heading to bed. I'll see you in the morning, Hutch. I had fun tonight with you and Huggy."

"I had fun too. I'm glad we didn't play for cash. You two would have all of mine right now."

"I could tell your mind wasn't on the cards. Go home and get some sleep. It's getting late." Starsky stood up and stretched.

"Uh, I will…soon. Carnac the Magnificent is on next and I love that bit. You go ahead and hit the hay. I'll lock up when I leave." Hutch turned his attention back to the television.

"Hutch. Go home."

"I will, I will. Just give me ten minutes."

Starsky sighed and headed into the bathroom. Hutch could hear him brushing his teeth. Two minutes later he called out 'goodnight.'

After Carnac was over, Hutch got up and shut off the T.V. He walked to the door, opened it then shut it without leaving. He stood as still as possible in the dark.

"I know you are still there, Hutchinson," came Starsky's voice from the bedroom.

Hutch grimaced. "Come on, Starsk. Let me stay. Just tonight." Hutch heard the bed springs as Starsky sat up.

"I'm fine. Just go get some rest, would ya?"

Hutch walked across the living room and stood closer to Starsky's bedroom. "I won't sleep soundly worrying about you. There, I said it."

"Yeah, like that's a big secret. Fine. Goodnight."

Hutch grinned in the darkness, pushed off his boots and laid down on the couch. Once he heard the steady breathing of his partner, he fell into a deep sleep.

Hutch's eye popped open in the darkness. He was instantly aware of where he was. He glanced over at the VCR clock; it was 2 A.M. He wondered what woke him but then he heard a sound from Starsky's bedroom. Hutch sat up and leaned to listen. A moment later he heard Starsky mumble in his sleep. The bed squeaked as Starsky moved. It got quiet then Hutch's heart seized as a blood-curdling scream came from the bedroom.

Hutch was up off the couch and down the hall before he even realized he was moving. He snapped on the hallway light on his way by. The light spilled into Starsky's room and across the bed. Starsky was twisted in the sheet, sweat glistened on his forehead. Hutch froze not sure if he was dreaming, becoming unhinged, or having the flashback that Dobey forewarned about.

"Starsky?" Hutch said quietly. He stepped closer and could see Starsky's eyes were shut. _It must be a nightmare_, he thought and stepped even closer. "Starsky. Wake up."

Starsky tossed in the bed and yelled out, "No!"

Hutch nervously reached out and took hold of Starsky's shoulders and spoke softly. "Wake up, Starsky. Come on, you are just dreaming."

Starsky trashed against Hutch before his eyes popped open. "Hutch!" he yelled out before he came fully awake.

"I'm right here, Buddy. It's okay." Hutch slowly let go of Starsky.

Starsky crab-walked up against the headboard, pushing the pillows aside. "Hu-Hutch?"

"Yeah, I'm here. You were dreaming. Try to slow your breathing down."

Starsky stared wild-eyed at his partner then looked around the room. "You…you're okay."

"Of course I'm okay. You're the one who is having the nightmare. Take a deep breath."

Starsky did as he was told then pulled his knees up, folded his arms on them and put his head down. "Oh, man, Hutch. That was horrible."

"You want to tell me about it?" Hutch kept his voice gentle even though his heart was beating so hard it hurt.

"I was here with…with Michelle. We were arguing. She went into the bathroom just like she did that day." Starsky lifted his face and looked at Hutch in the semi-darkness. He rubbed the back of his hand across his sweaty forehead.

"Go on."

"I started trying to open the door. I was yelling. Suddenly the door was gone, the bathroom was an empty room with no windows and…you were there – tied in a straight jacket – instead of Michelle." Starsky straightened out his legs and after a few seconds he slid away from Hutch, turned his back and put his feet on the floor.

"And?" Hutch nudged. His stomach clenched as he wondered if Starsky had been put into a straight jacket. Starsky said something so low that Hutch couldn't make it out. "What?"

"I killed you."

Hutch took in a sharp breath, not because of what Starsky had said but more because of the pain reflected in those words. "Starsk, it was just a dream."

Starsky hung his head down. "It was horrible. I killed you in cold blood. With my bare hands. I could feel the anger and the hatred. It was so real."

Hutch reached and touched Starsky's bare shoulder but he pulled away. "Do you hate me, Starsky?"

Twisting around to face Hutch, Starsky spat out, "_No, I don't hate you!_"

"Well, that proves that it was just a bad dream. Look, your subconscious is trying to sort out everything that you've been through. I would actually be surprised if this wasn't happening." He waited while Starsky took in and processed what he was saying. "Make sense?"

"I…I guess so." Starsky turned back and rested against the headboard so he could face Hutch. "I don't ever want to dream that again."

"I can't promise you won't."

"But why you, Hutch? Why not…" Starsky threw his hands in the air, "…that jerk Prescott or the IA morons or, I don't know…"

"Because I'm right here. I'm the one that has been in your life almost every minute for the past five days." Hutch paused then lowered his voice. "And I was there on the phone in the midst of your delirium. I was there when you were drugged out of your mind."

Starsky nodded, "Okay, okay. I get it."

Hutch tentatively put a hand on Starsky's shoulder and this time he did not flinch. After a moment he bent his elbow with his hand open. "Take hold of my hand, Starsk."

"Ya want to arm wrestle? Now?"

"No, just take hold." Starsky moved forward and grabbed onto Hutch's hand, their elbows resting on their knees. "Feel that?"

"Uh, yes?"

"That's your anchor. I'm your anchor. Just hold on. Got it?"

Starsky sobered and held tighter to Hutch's hand. "Got it." They stayed that way for a moment. Starsky let go and mumbled, "Thanks."

"Okay, now we are both wide awake. If the cops don't show up at the door, I'll seriously wonder about these neighbors of yours." Starsky smiled slightly. "So now what? Wanna go watch the late late show? Maybe there is a really bad movie on."

"No. Hutch, you go back to sleep. Oh man, I told you to go home. Now you aren't getting any rest."

"And what did I say would happen if I went home tonight?" Hutch's voice took on the tone of an adult talking to a child.

Starsky smirked. "You wouldn't sleep soundly."

"That's right. So, by my calculations, I'm ahead of the game here."

Starsky scrubbed his hands over his face. "You're gonna end up sick after all this."

"Starsk, that's an old wives' tale and so what if I do get sick. You'll take care of me."

Starsky looked up. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I figure you owe me one."

"A hell of a lot more than one," Starsky scoffed.

Hutch turned around and scooted back against the headboard next to Starsky. "How many times have we said something like that to each other? 'I owe you one.'"

"'Bout a million."

Hutch nodded. "At least. Too many too count." He looked over at Starsky. "This is just another one of those times, right?"

Starsky's eyes suddenly shone brightly. He blinked back the tears and nodded. "Yeah."

Hutch reached and patted his knee. "Okay then. So, T.V.? More cards? What?"

"I'd like to go back to sleep."

"Are you just saying that so _I_ will go back to sleep?"

"Well, maybe a little bit. But I think I'm okay. I'd like to try. I've got that appointment in the morning, ya know. Gotta be fresh as a daisy to get my head shrunk."

Hutch chuckled. "All right." He got off the bed and headed for the door. "Goodnight, Buddy."

"Goodnight, Blintz."

Hutch shut off the hall light and smiled as he walked back into the living room.

"Hutch. Hutch, wake up."

Hutch snapped awake and sat up. "Starsky?"

"Sorry. I let you sleep as long as I could."

Hutch squinted at the sun coming in from the front window. "What time is it?"

"Almost 8:15. I made coffee. Go brush your teeth and we'll have time to grab a donut on the way to my appointment."

"You can grab a donut. I'll stick with coffee for now."

A few minutes later after having brushed his teeth and splashed water on his face, Hutch came out to find a steaming cup of coffee on the table. He took a sip and pulled a face. "Bleh, toothpaste and coffee." He took another sip.

"You ready to go?"

"Sure am," Starsky answered but Hutch could see he was nervous.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go in with you? I can wait until Huggy got there."

Starsky shook his head. "No, I got this. But thanks."

Hutch smiled as he grabbed the light jacket he had come with. "Then I'll go home and shower and shave before heading to Metro. Call me there if you need me."

"Okay, Dad."

"Well, that's better than 'Mom.'"

"Barely." Starsky shut the door behind them and locked it.

"So, how did it go?" Hutch asked as he sat down at the booth across from Starsky at The Pits. He was eating a Reuben sandwich and drinking a glass of milk. Hutch waved over to Huggy who was behind the bar.

"Fine, actually. Dr. Fernandes was really easy to talk to. She didn't push me or anything."

"She? Dr. Fernandes is a she?"

"Yep. And beautiful." Starsky bounced his eyebrows.

"Hm," Hutch leaned back. "Did they take into consideration who you were when they decided on this?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, all this animal magnetism and raw sexuality…" Hutch held out his hands toward Starsky as if he was a dealer at a used car lot. He bit his cheek to keep from grinning.

"Shaddup. Besides, it is very professional. I don't think of her that way."

"What color are her eyes?"

"Hazel." Starsky looked up at Hutch then grinned, "What? I can't notice that?"

"Whatever, Starsk."

"Supposably, this will take a while."

"Supposedly."

"That's what I said."

"No, you said, 'supposably.'"

"And?"

"And the word is pronounced 'supposedly.'"

"You're weird, ya know that?"

"Well…" Hutch said and shrugged.

Starsky stared at Hutch then shook his head. "Irregardless, I have an appointment twice a week for a while."

"Regardless."

"Of what?"

"No, Starsk. The word is 'regardless.'"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Hutch sighed. "Never mind. Twice a week, huh?"

"Yep. She'll decide in a few weeks if I can go back to work."

"Okay. In the meantime, I'll scope out the park where you were running and see if I can spot Miss Jane, as you call her."

"That's a good idea." Starsky got quiet.

"No, you can't go with me."

"Aw, Hutch, I want to."

"No. Don't make me tattle to Dr. Hazeleyes."

"Fernandes."

"Whatever."

Huggy came up to the table. "You two are like an episode of Abbott and Costello, you know that?"

"Shaddup, Huggy," was the dual reply.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Hutch woke up to the sound of Starsky closing the bathroom door. He yawned and stretched. The night had been interrupted by two of Starsky's nightmares but they talked them out and went right back to sleep. The first had been similar to the previous night. The next one was so vague that Starsky could not remember all the details and was asleep before Hutch left his room.

Standing up, Hutch winced in pain. _This couch is going to be the death of me_, he thought. _But it is worth it to be here for him._ Hutch was happy that Starsky hadn't fought him to go home the previous night. He went into the small kitchen and started making coffee.

Starsky came out of the bathroom and saw Hutch making the coffee. "Thanks, Pal. Hey, I'm sorry about last night."

Hutch shut off the faucet and slid the pot into the coffee maker. "Don't be. I don't want you to apologize once more. You don't have control over it."

"Yeah, I know but still…" Starsky stopped talking when Hutch frowned and pointed a menacing index finger at him. "Okay, okay." Starsky walked over and peered out the window. "Looks like a beautiful day for a drive. I can't wait to get my car back." Starsky rubbed his hands together in glee making Hutch laugh.

"What time is Huggy picking us up?"

Starsky looked over at the clock on the wall. "In just about 30 minutes."

"Perfect, I'm grabbing a shower. Back in a flash." Hutch picked up a duffle bag with clothes and items he had brought to Starsky's and walked into the bathroom.

"Take your time," Starsky called after him.

Hutch emerged from the steamy bathroom fifteen minutes later, showered, shaved and dressed. "Is that breakfast I smell?" He called out as he headed to the living room.

"Yep, perfect timing. Come and get it." There was a knock at the door. "Hey, Huggy is early." Starsky opened the door. "Come on in, Hug. Just in time for breakfast."

Huggy sauntered into the apartment and took in a deep breath. "That smells great. I thought sure we'd have been scarfing down some stale donuts on the ride."

"Nothin' but the best for my two buds," Starsky said with a smile.

The ride to L.A. was a leisurely one with Starsky regaling his friends with some stories of his high school days. Hutch lounged in the back seat of Huggy's car and watched his best friend relax and chat away. _There you are, Pal. I'm so glad you are back_, Hutch thought to himself as he listened.

"I'm tellin' ya, I thought my mother was gonna to skin me alive." Starsky said with a laugh.

"I'd like to meet that woman and give her my admiration for managing to get you through to adulthood in one piece," Huggy said as he laughed.

Hutch leaned forward. "Huggy, we need to stop and pick up Starsky's belongings from last weekend. They are at the main office just before you get to the ticket office."

"Okay. That must be it on the left."

"Looks like it, great," Hutch replied. "Come on, Starsk. They said they would be waiting for us."

Starsky got out of the car and pulled the seat forward. Hutch unfolded himself from the back seat and stood up. "I could have ridden back there."

"No, it is pretty comfortable, actually. Let's get your stuff then we can find a nice place along the water for lunch." Hutch leaned down and looked through the open passenger window. "Sound good to you, Hug?"

"Sounds fabulous. I'll wait right here."

A few minutes later, Starsky had his wallet, keys and other items left at the Catalina hotel. "Something about having your wallet makes you feel like a member of society again, know what I mean?" He tucked the wallet into his back pocket, tossed his car keys in the air and went to catch them but Hutch snatched them first.

"Hang on to those," Hutch said, handing them back to Starsky. "Let's grab lunch first. Huggy's driving."

Starsky looked forlornly across the lot to his beloved Torino. "But…but, I miss her."

Hutch opened Huggy's door and climbed into the back seat. "She missed you too. Get in."

Starsky looked from the Torino to Huggy's car. "Oh, fine." He got in the car and slammed the door.

Hutch leaned back against the bucket seat. "That was a good day."

"It was," Starsky said, glancing over at Hutch beside him. "Thanks for coming with me."

"No problem."

"I could have done this on my own."

"Oh I know. Really, Starsk. I didn't come along because I didn't think you could handle the drive."

"Yeah, I believe you. But, thanks again."

"So when is your next appointment with Hazeleyes?"

"Fernandes."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

Starsky rolled his eyes. "Tuesday. 11 A.M. In fact, it will be every Tuesday and Thursday at that time for a while."

"Good. We can meet for lunch if I'm free."

"Sure, but I'd think you'd be sick of me. We are together every night."

"Pft. Starsky when have I ever gotten sick of being with you?"

"When you have a steady girlfriend."

Hutch chuckled. "Point taken."

"Speaking of which, where has Irene been during all this?"

"Don't know. She hasn't been answering her phone."

"That's odd."

Hutch shrugged his shoulders. "I figure she'll call if she wants to see me."

"I feel this is my fault. She and Michelle became friends."

"Starsky, stop it," Hutch said a little louder than he planned.

"Fine."

"We were just hanging out and having some fun. Nothing serious. I told you that," Hutch said quietly.

"Yeah…still."

Hutch stared out the side window and watched the scenery.

"Guess what?" Starsky asked over his beer. He and Hutch were in their favorite booth at The Pits.

"You are coming back to work?" Hutch asked excitedly.

Starsky's smile faded. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I didn't but I was hoping. Starsk, that's great!"

"I think so too. I'll be there on Monday morning. And she is cutting back my appointments to once a week. She doesn't even think I'll need them much longer and I make the decision when to stop."

Hutch sat up straight and picked up his beer. He lifted it towards his best friend. "To mental health."

Starsky tapped his own glass on Hutch's and grinned widely. "Amen." He took a long drink and put the glass down. "So, when do we go after Jane?"

Hutch smiled. "I was hoping you'd ask that. You haven't been to that park, have you?"

"Nope, I'm still running over at the high school."

"Good, good. I went through the park a few mornings after I went back to my place but have not seen anyone there. We need you to start back up running there. I'm hoping with you coming back to work she will realize you are around and go looking for you. Dobey and I have told everyone you got hurt running to try not to tip her off. I hope she thinks you just stopped drinking the stuff and were fine. I'm not sure how much she – or whoever is behind this – knew what would happen."

"I can't even think of why someone would do this to me."

"Me neither, Starsk. But we've had people go after us for all sorts of reasons. If you spot her, I'm going to start running that park – but in disguise. Let's just take it that far and then we can come up with a plan. Deal?"

"Deal." Starsky picked up his glass and downed the rest of it. "Ah! Nectar of the gods."

"I thought you said root beer was nectar of the gods."

"It is but only when I can't have the real thing."

Hutch laughed and finished his own beer. He studied his friend across the table. "What's going on in that head? Are you nervous about going back to work?"

"Hell, no."

"Well, I can see something is going on in there."

"You know me too well, Blondie."

"Back at you. Now, spill."

Starsky took in a long breath and blew it out. "I finally got a hold of Michelle." Hutch pushed his empty glass aside and leaned forward. "She wants the things she left at my place back."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Buddy."

"Thanks. Anyway, she has a few of my things so I told her I'd drop over." Starsky paused.

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, she said she wants to meet me in public."

Hutch thought about it then said, "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No. No, don't bother. It's over. She thinks I'm insane and is afraid to be alone with me. I told her I would meet up with her after she gets out of work in the square downtown." Starsky had been staring down at the table but now looked up at Hutch. "Will you go with me?"

"Of course I'll go with you. Is it to make her feel safer?"

It was Starsky's turn to shrug. "I dunno."

Hutch reached over and patted Starsky's forearm. "What time?"

"Six."

"Pick me up at Metro. I'll wait for you in the parking lot. After that, let's go to a movie or something."

"Hey, that sounds good. Just shut off the brain and don't think." Hutch opened his mouth to speak but Starsky cut him off. "Don't go there, Hutchinson." They both laughed.

Starsky opened the trunk and took out the paper bag of Michelle's belongings. Hutch stayed in the car. He could see Michelle coming across the grass with a box in her arms. He watched as Starsky stepped over the low fence and headed toward her. Hutch got out of the car and leaned on the hood of the Torino. Michelle had stopped walking and put the box down when Starsky was close enough to speak to her. Starsky stopped, leaving about five feet between them. Hutch watched as they exchanged a few words. There was no smile on Michelle's face, only what looked like worry and maybe a bit of shame but Hutch figured he may just be hoping for the latter emotion.

After a moment, Starsky stepped forward to place the bag into her hands but she took a matching step back. Even without seeing his face, Hutch could see anger in his friend's movements. Starsky dropped the bag down roughly next to his things and picked up the box. He turned abruptly and walked back toward the parking lot. Michelle called after him but the wind caught it and Hutch could not hear what she said. Starsky did not slow down or turn. He simply put up his hand as if he heard her but was not going to reply. She turned and quickly walked away.

As Starsky reached the fence and stepped over, Hutch saw the tension in his jaw. He followed Starsky to the trunk and opened it for him so he could put the box inside.

"You okay?"

"I will be," Starsky said curtly and got into the car. The engine roared to life. Hutch joined him in the passenger seat. Michelle was never mentioned again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Hutch looked up as he heard the men and women in the squad room say hello to his long-missing partner. Starsky shook a few hands and brushed over his 'injury.' He grinned at Hutch as he sat down at his desk.

"I have never been so happy to be back here."

"I can understand that. Welcome back, Buddy. Did you go running at the old park?"

"I sure did. No sign of her but we expected that. Now, what do we have? I want to get back out on the streets and be _seen_."

Hutch laughed and began to fill Starsky in on the cases they were assigned.

At the end of the day, Starsky yawned. "Don't forget, I'll be late on Tuesdays. As far as anyone is concerned, it is physical therapy, right?"

"Right. But I don't even think anyone will notice. In fact, I'll come in late too and it will be even less obvious."

"Thanks, Partner."

Hutch smiled. "You're welcome, Partner." They left the precinct together.

Two weeks later, Starsky bounded into the squad room.

"Happy Friday, Starsk."

"She's back."

"What? Who? Jane?"

"Yes, I saw her this morning. She said after losing her best customer – me – she moved to another park for a while. What do ya think about that?"

"I think she's full of it because we scoped out all the other parks. What did you do? Did she still have the energy drink?"

"I asked. I planned on buying one and dumping it out or bringing it here. She said she was fresh out. She offered me coffee so I told her I gave it up. She promised to bring the drink tomorrow."

"All right, this is great."

"But I always sat down and drank it nearby. She may get suspicious."

"Run first, then pick up the drink. It has been weeks so let her think you simply changed your routine."

"That's a good idea. I'm surprised you don't get more brain freezes, Hutch. You got a lot of brains." Starsky winked across the desk.

Hutch chuckled. "Thanks, I think. I also think Dobey should know this but Birmingham and Shaw are in there right now. What time are you planning on going tomorrow? I'll shift my arrival about 20 minutes so we don't look suspicious."

"I used run at 8 on the weekends so let's plan on sticking with that."

"Okay, I'll arrive by quarter to and be nearby."

The next morning, Hutch arrived at the park. He had on a dark shaggy wig under his baseball cap and wore sunglasses. He spotted a woman with a drink cart so he stood and stretched a few minutes and watched her. He took a slow jog past her. She didn't meet his gaze, of course, since she was supposedly blind but she did follow the sound of him passing. Hutch studied her face as he glanced up. She had long gray hair and wore oversized dark glasses but something about her was familiar.

As Hutch passed the parking lot, he spotted the red Torino so he kept moving. When he reached a clearing on the other side of the small pond, he stopped and leaned against a tree and pretended to stretch again. He tried to keep out of sight of the drink cart woman just in case she was only pretending to be blind. A few minutes later, Starsky ran passed him but only nodded slightly to Hutch.

Hutch cut through the park to reach the drink cart before Starsky. "Excuse me, do you have anything besides coffee for sale?" He made his voice lower in case she could recognize him.

"No, I'm sorry. I do not," the woman answered. Something about her voice nagged at the back of Hutch's mind.

"No soda, nothing? I don't care for coffee."

"No, sorry."

Hutch walked away calling over his shoulder, "Okay." He got in his car and drove to the little diner on the corner where he had told Starsky to meet him.

About ten minutes later, Starsky arrived and slid into the booth across from Hutch. He carried a Styrofoam cup in his hand. "Did you see her?"

"I did. I asked her for something other than coffee and she said she didn't have anything." Hutch pointed at the cup now sitting on the table. "Is that the stuff?"

Starsky popped the cover off and pushed it closer to Hutch who looked disgustedly at the green liquid in the cup. "Go dump it in the john."

"Are you sure we don't want to bring it to be analyzed?"

"We already know what was in the other one. Bring a cup in on Monday for the lab. Then we'll go after her with those results."

Starsky nodded and went into the men's room. He returned a minute later as the waitress was pouring two cups of coffee. Hutch was studying the menu. Starsky snatched the menu from his partner's hand and plunked down in the booth. The waitress smiled sweetly at him and walked away.

"I still got it," Starsky said as he glanced over at the waitress.

Hutch reached over and took the menu back and pointed to the end of the table where three more were stored. Starsky's frown quickly melted into a smile as he grabbed one. "Yes, apparently young women are attracted to obnoxious clods. No wonder I'm alone."

"Who you calling an obnoxious clod?" Starsky asked, hiding a grin.

The next morning was Sunday so Starsky and Hutch planned their runs at the same time. On Monday morning, they pushed them an hour earlier. Hutch ran passed the drink cart woman but when he came back at the end of his run, he was surprised when she spoke to him.

"You are new to this park."

Hutch had had no intention of speaking to her so he stopped short. "Excuse me?" Hutch remembered to use the lower voice when he replied.

"Yesterday was the first time you ran this park, wasn't it?"

"Uh, I'm sorry. I was under the impression you were blind."

"Oh, I am. But I recognize your gate from yesterday. Everyone's gate is different and I didn't recognize yours and I also didn't recognize your voice when you asked me for something other than coffee."

Hutch tried not to show his suspicion; especially since he was sure he knew her and didn't want to give himself away. He walked away without saying anything else, his mind churning to try to place the face and name.

He arrived at the diner followed by Starsky. The same waitress stopped his partner at the door and openly flirted with him. Starsky strutted to the table with a smile on his face.

"You are going to be insufferable now that she is flirting, aren't you?"

Starsky put the drink cup down and smiled. "Yes, I am."

Hutch waited until the waitress had come with the coffee pot and left again before speaking. "The lab is waiting for that," he said, pointing at the cup. "Let's just have coffee."

"I have to eat," Starsky whined.

Hutch blew out his breath. "Fine. But only a Danish today." He watched Starsky eyeing the waitress from across the diner. "You know, this might be the last time we come here."

"Aw, man. I like it here," Starsky whined again. He looked over at Hutch when he didn't get a reply. "Earth to Hutch. What are you thinking?"

Hutch shook his head and looked down into his coffee. "I just feel I know that woman."

"The drink cart woman?" Hutch nodded. "Well Birmingham followed her last week. We know where she lives. She does appear to be blind."

The waitress appeared and Hutch gave their order of two cheese Danish to go. When she left Starsky rubbed his stomach as if he was in pain. Hutch's mind flashed back to five years previous when Starsky had been poisoned in retaliation. A prominent college professor was behind it and blamed them for his son's death.

"I don't think one will be enough. I'm starving." He looked up at Hutch and saw shock on his partner's face. "What?"

"Cheryl Jennings."

"What about her?"

"That's who she is."

"That is the drink cart woman? Naw."

Hutch downed the rest of his coffee, grimacing as the hot liquid poured down his throat. He stood up. "I'm telling you, Starsk. It has been nagging at me. I'm sure of it."

Starsky hurried to finish his coffee as Hutch tossed some money on the table before he rushed outside. Starsky hung back to wait for the waitress to finish wrapping the Danish. He quickly took the bag from her and flashed her his trademark grin. She gestured at the bag in his hand. He looked to find she had written her name and number on the white paper bag. His smile widened as he rushed after his partner.

As he reached the parking lot, Hutch was pulling out of his spot. "See you at Metro," he called after Starsky.

"This just does not make sense, Hutch," Dobey said after Hutch filled him in. Starsky came in a minute later having dropped the cup of 'energy drink' at the lab. "Cheryl Jennings was instrumental in keeping Starsky alive after her father poisoned him."

"And she was just as shocked as we were when she found out who had done that to me."

"I know it doesn't make sense but I'm sure that is who this 'Miss Jane' really is."

"What has she been up to since her father was imprisoned?"

Hutch thought about it. "Actually, I have no idea. We lost touch after the trial. I will look into it."

"Hutch, I don't think it should be you," Dobey said.

"What? Why not? This is our case. This is my partner she is trying to…to do this to."

"He's right, Hutch. Let someone else take it. If it is Cheryl, we don't want to tip her off by you showing up and snooping around."

Hutch relaxed and nodded. "You're right. Sorry, Captain."

"That's okay, Ken. I know this has you pretty upset."

Hutch looked over at Starsky and smiled sadly. He then nodded back at Dobey. "It has."

"Let's get back to work. I'll let you know what the lab comes up with but I have a feeling it will be more of the same."

A few hours later, Hutch came back into the squad room followed by Starsky. "Dobey wants to see you," Minnie called out.

"Thanks, Minnie," Hutch said. Starsky just flashed her a grin.

They went in and sat down. "We've got her pegged," Dobey began. "The cup was full of the same thing as before. I sure hope she isn't handing that out to anyone else."

"Somehow I doubt it," Hutch said.

"I already contacted local hospitals and let them know about Starsky's symptoms and to be on the lookout for similar cases."

"Good idea, Cap'n," Starsky replied.

"Tomorrow we go in." Dobey said. "Seven in the morning."

"We'll be there," Hutch said as he looked at Starsky who nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This was my first story posted by chapters. Thanks for all the great feedback and encouragement.

**Chapter Fourteen**

At 6:45 the next morning Starsky got out of his car. He nodded over at Birmingham and Shaw across the parking lot, who nodded in response. Starsky looked around for Hutch's car as he got out of his own. A light rain had begun to fall. Dobey arrived and parked a few spots away from him. Starsky leaned on his car as if he was stretching. Dobey rolled down his window.

"No sign of Hutch yet," Starsky said quietly but loud enough for Dobey to hear.

"I'm afraid the rain might cause her to leave so let's go ahead without him," Dobey answered back as he turned to alert Birmingham and his partner.

Starsky glanced nervously around again for Hutch then took the path down to where the drink cart was parked. The woman stood under a large umbrella attached to the cart.

"Good morning," Starsky said, reaching into his pocket for money.

"Not running today? You've been getting your drink on the way out of the park."

"Nah, this rain is a downer. I'll take one to go." Starsky tried to smile as the woman took the bills from his hand. As she handed him the cup, Starsky took hold of her wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"You are under arrest," Starsky said. Birmingham came up from behind the woman who began to struggle. Uniformed officers arrived in the parking lot, prompted by Dobey's call.

"Let me go!" The woman shrieked. Her large dark glasses fell from her face and Starsky gasped.

"It is you," he said with quiet shock.

Dobey came up next to Starsky. "Cheryl Jennings, you are under arrest for…" Dobey was cut off by the continued screaming of Jennings.

Starsky stepped closer to her and look hard into her eyes. "Why?"

"My father is dying in prison. Cancer. My brother is dead. Dad was right! You did kill Jerry. You took my family from me. I wanted you to suffer. I wanted your partner to suffer for what he did. You didn't suffer enough back then."

Despite his shock at the words, Starsky's eyes scanned the parking lot again. He wanted Hutch here for this. It was his case; he was the one who figured out who Jennings was. He looked back at Jennings who was handcuffed and being led away. She sneered at him over her shoulder.

"He's not coming," she said.

Starsky ran ahead and came in front of her. "What? What do you mean?" Jennings spit at him then began to laugh.

"Hutch!" Starsky said to Dobey.

"I tried to raise him on the radio a few minutes ago. Nothing." Dobey's face mirrored the fear in Starsky's.

The gravel along the path flew out from under Starsky's feet as he took off at a run. "Call the paramedics and get them to Hutch's place now!" Once in his car, Starsky fumbled for the bubble light and slapped it on the roof before he spun the car around and headed for Hutch's apartment in Venice.

He reached the Venice Place apartment building and slid the Torino to a stop in the middle of the street. Starsky got out of the car, ran across the hood and through the building's front door. He could hear sirens approaching from down the road.

Starsky grabbed Hutch's spare key and quickly unlocked the door. Pushing inside, Starsky yelled for Hutch. He could hear a noise the kitchen.

Hutch was curled into a ball on the floor. Vomitus was smeared across the floor beside him. Starsky knelt down and gently rolled Hutch onto his back. His eyes were opened wide and darted around the room. Starsky looked up at the counter and saw a half-finished glass of Hutch's breakfast drink sitting next to his blender.

"Hutch? Hutch, look at me." Starsky pleaded. Hutch began to wretch violently. Starsky quickly rolled him to his side and reached up for a kitchen towel. A stream of bile poured out of Hutch's mouth. Starsky wiped it away as he heard the paramedics on the stairs. "In here! Hurry!"

"I think it is time you woke up, Blondie." The voice sounded far away as Hutch returned to consciousness. "That's it. Come on back, Hutch."

Hutch slowly opened his eyes then shut them again as the light assaulted his corneas. He heard the sound of blinds being closed.

"There, is that better?"

Hutch pushed his lids up slowly. He looked around until his eyes settled on the blurry face of his partner.

"Hey there, Hutch. Welcome back."

"Where?" Hutch couldn't ask anymore, his mouth was dry and tasted of plastic. His whole body felt sick, his stomach churned.

"Memorial Hospital. If you feel even half as bad as you look, I really feel for you, Buddy." Hutch rolled onto his side and moaned. Starsky reached for an emesis basin. "Are ya gonna be sick?"

Hutch swallowed hard. "No. I…I just feel…"

"Like shit?" Starsky asked sympathetically. Hutch nodded glumly.

"I'm sorry about that, Pal, but you are feeling _something_ which you almost weren't going to do again."

"Huh?"

"Cheryl Jennings poisoned your goat milk." Starsky poured ice water in a cup and dropped in a straw. "Do you think you can drink this?" A nurse opened the door. "He's awake. Get the doctor."

Hutch lifted his head with Starsky's help and drank in the cool water. He laid his head back on the pillow. "Poisoned?"

"Yep. Looks like she gave you a straight dose of whatever she had been spoon feeding me. Do you remember anything?" Hutch rubbed his forehead and shook his head slowly. "Well, don't worry about that for now. Anyway, you seemed to have an allergic reaction to something in that concoction which the doc says probably saved your life. You puked up most of it."

Hutch moaned again as he tried to remember. "Did…did you get her?"

"We got her, yup. I sure wish you could have been there."

"So do I. I don't think I've ever felt this bad."

"Well, the doc will be here in a few minutes. Maybe he can give you something. They had to put you completely out for a few days for that stuff to work its way through your system."

"A few days?" Hutch tried to sit up.

"Whoa, whoa, lie back down. Let me do it." Starsky hit the button on the bed rail and the head of the bed raised up slightly. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Anything for you, Hutch."

"I owe you one. A million and one."

Starsky nodded and a grin spread across his face but it quickly faded. Starsky lowered his head and stared at his hands resting on the mattress.

"You okay?" Hutch croaked out.

Starsky looked up at his friend and squinted. "Me?" Hutch nodded. "Of course I'm okay. Are ya delirious, Hutch? You're the one layin' in a hospital bed." Hutch held Starsky's gaze and that look spoke more than any words could have. Starsky sighed heavily. "I just miss ya, that's all." Hutch reached over and placed his hand on top of Starsky's clenched fist. He smiled when the tension drained from Starsky and the fist uncurled.

Starsky cleared his throat self-consciously. "I guess I got used to you being there with me all this time. I was afraid you…" Starsky swallowed hard then pulled his hand away and stood up. "Hey, I'm going to let you get some sleep, okay, Blondie?"

Hutch reached up and grabbed onto Starsky's wrist before the man could step away from the bed. "Stay?" The word was just a whisper.

Starsky's eyes brightened and a smile tilted up a corner of his mouth. "You want me to stay?" Hutch nodded and let go of his best friend's arm. "Okay, sure. I'll stay with ya, Buddy."

Hutch mouthed the words 'thanks, Pal,' as his eyes dropped shut and sleep claimed him.

**The End**


End file.
